Curse of the Gypsy
by Jazz the Wolf Demon
Summary: Kagome is a gypsy, the most loved of her clan. In a world where the gifted are outcasts, gypsies are often scorned. But this clan takes in strays of all kinds, and that might be their downfall.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I like to use him because he's fun to abuse, hehe!  
  
Curse of the Gypsy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a dark night, a moonless night when the sky wasn't a star to be seen. A cold wind blew from the north, sending the last of the fall leaves skittering down the empty roads. The trees howled. And through the darkness ran three people. One was an old man, short and stout with a mane of gray hair and beady brown eyes. In front of him ran a woman of middle years. Her hair was short and chestnut brown, eye eyes dark and clouded with tears. The man in the lead was tall and well-built, also of middle years but still in his prime. His long black hair was held back and his dark blue eyes flashed with anger and worry. All three were dressed in the traditional clothes of their people, the gypsies. The elder man dressed as a Wiseman, the woman in a long skirt, and the younger man dressed in the clothes of a clansman--the head of a gypsy caravan. Behind them was silence and darkness. Before them was the outskirts of the nearest village. And rising on an open hillside was an abandoned barn, dark and foreboding.  
  
"There's the barn!" the man yelled.  
  
"That's where the children are!" the woman yelled back. Her fear made her voice catch. "Oh, we must hurry!"  
  
Before the man could respond, the barn erupted in flames. Hot yellow and crimson waves raced up the dry wood, eating at the structure. Screams came from inside. The screams of two terrified children. Dark figures carrying torches ran at the sound of voices coming from the road, leaving the evidence of their crime behind as they raced back to their village.   
  
"NO!" the woman screamed, racing faster then the two men, on the very heels of death itself. She was ready to race into the burning building herself, but her husband held her back. "My children!" she screamed. She struggled against the restraints of her father's arms around her.  
  
"You must not go inside Yumi!" he told her.  
  
"I'll get the children, stay here," her husband said, then leapt through the doorway.  
  
"Koryu!" Yumi shrieked, tears falling uncontrollably from her eyes.  
  
"He'll get them Yumi, he'll get them," her father soothed. "It will be alright. Just have faith."  
  
"Oh please," Yumi whispered to herself. "Oh please let them be safe."  
  
Heat surrounded him, the smoke trying to choke his lungs as he searched in vain for the owners of the voices that filled his ears. "KAGOME!" he shouted. "SOUTA, WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
"PAPA!" a young female voice cried. "Papa help us!" An accompanying wail signaled him to the presence of both his son and his daughter.   
  
"Where are you Kagome?!"  
  
"We're upstairs! Papa, there's so much smoke!"  
  
"Stay there, I'm coming!" Koryu yelled, bounding to the flaming staircase. The fire licked at his clothes, but he paid it no mind, he just kept running. He reached the top of the loft, less flaming then the bottom because of the sodden hay bails. Crouching in the corner of such hay bails was a small black-haired girl who was hugging a smaller black-haired boy to her chest. "Kagome!"  
  
"Papa!" she yelled, joyful tears falling from her eyes and she got to her feet with her brother and launched herself into his arms. Koryu easily swung both of his children into his arms and raced off once more down the stairs. But before he was halfway down, the case gave way at his feet and collapsed, trapping all three of them on the top floor. "Papa?" the small girl asked fearfully.  
  
"Everything will be alright Kagome," he assured her, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Just hold on tight to your brother." The small girl nodded and clutched the little boy to her tighter, causing him to cry harder. "Easy Souta," he calmed. "Just a few more minutes, then we'll be outside."  
  
Both children were small, the girl only seven, the boy only four. Koryu's arms reflexively tightened around the two precious beings in his arms when he found no other way to the bottom floor. There was only one way out of the burning building, and that was through the window.   
  
"Kagome," Koryu said to his daughter, just loud enough so that she would hear him over the crackling fire and the crash of falling beams. The small girl looked up at him through midnight blue eyes, crystalline and glassy with unshed tears. "I'm going to get us out, do you believe me?" She nodded her head wordlessly, without hesitation. Her faith in her father was as great as the faith she put in God. Koryu smiled at his daughter. "I'm going to help you and Souta get out of the window. I'll follow you."  
  
Kagome whimpered, afraid of heights, but she would do as her father asked--always. Koryu used his clothed elbow to break the glass of the window. Yumi and her father had run over at the sound of the breaking glass. "Koryu!" Yumi shouted at them.  
  
"I'm going to hand down the children, can you catch them?"   
  
"Of course I can!" Yumi shouted indignantly. Already her dark eyes clouded slightly as the winds began to pick up around the barn. The flames hissed, being fanned higher.  
  
"You must be calm Yumi!" her father cautioned. "Too much of your power and the fire will consume them all!"   
  
"Yes Papa," she said, calming herself. The winds lessened to a gentle but persistent breeze. It was Yumi's gypsy's gift, the power she was born with. She was a Wind Tamer, one capable of controlling all manner of winds and air currents. "Alright!" she called to her husband. "I'll catch them!"  
  
Koryu needed no further encouragement as he gently let his children fall from the open window. The wind controlled by their mother caught them in safe arms, lowering them to the awaiting family. "Kagome!" Yumi cried, hugging the girl as her father hushed the wailing Souta once more. But the happy reunion was cut short when another beam from the barn fell, blocking the window from Koryu.   
  
"PAPA!" Kagome screamed, struggling in her mother's arms. "Papa, papa!" But there was no reply from the window. The beam had fallen on the gypsy, knocking him from consciousness and stealing any hopes of freeing himself from the burning barn.  
  
"KORYU!" Yumi cried, ready to run to the aid of her husband, had her daughter not remained in her arms. There was no saving him. The leader of the gypsy clan was dead.  
  
"Papa!" Kagome continued to cry, tears falling uncontrollably.  
  
~~Ten Years Later~~  
  
"Papa!" The sound of her own voice woke Kagome from the bitter nightmare. She sat up in bed, shaking and breaking out in a cold sweat. She brought her hands up to cover her face, sobbing softly. Her shoulders shook with the effort not to wake the two tiny bodies laying next to her. The small tent was pitch black, signaling that dawn was still hours away. This did nothing to comfort Kagome.  
  
"Kagome?" a sleepy voice asked. The girl choked back her tears and quickly wiped her face.  
  
"Yes Shippou?" she responded, looking to the young boy that lay at her right side.  
  
"Were you having another nightmare?" Two bright, demonic green eyes looked up at her with unquestioned devotion mixed with worry. The belonged to Shippou, a small fox demon with rusty brown hair that puffed at all angles. Kagome felt small paw-like hands on her bare shoulder.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she apologized, tucking a strand of hair behind one ear. It hung in a loose mane halfway down her back, slightly curling and giving her a wild look no matter how many times she plaited it. She met the gaze of the green-eyed demon with a tranquil midnight-blue gaze of her own.  
  
"You didn't wake us," he said looking to Kagome's left side. She whipped her head around to come face to face with a small girl. Her large cinnamon brown eyes were wide upon and questioning.  
  
"Rin, you should be sleeping," Kagome chided gently. The small mute girl only shook her head slowly, her shoulder-length black hair falling around her face in an unusual way. She flung her arms around Kagome's neck and hugged her. Kagome pulled the girl into her lap and faced Shippou again, offering him her free arm. He promptly took it. Kagome leaned back, cuddling both children against her for equal parts warmth and comfort.  
  
After a little while, both children fell back into the rhythm of sleep, their breathing calmed and regular, their hearts beating against her. Kagome looked up at the thin white ceiling of their tent, in her mind's eye seeing past it and up at the stars. It was nearing winter now, snow would have already fallen on the mountains to the north. It was time for her family's annual migration to the south. They were return to this part of the country in the summer, as they did every year. It was the way of things for a gypsy family. They had no real home to call their own, only a route which they traveled with the seasons. They stopped to perform in villages and cities during carnivals and fairs which provided them with the money they needed to live. Such was the life of the gypsies, even a clan as unusual as their own.  
  
After the death of their clan leader, Kagome and her family had tried to remain in one place and start a new life. But a gypsy is always a gypsy. They were asked politely to leave one town after another, until they just continued upon their travels. Kagome, at the age of ten, had taken over the responsibilities that had once belonged to her father. She was the main attraction in all of their shows, and she was the person consulted when there was any communication needed with village officials. Kagome had also taken on the habit of brining strays into the clan. Their clan had indeed grown since the death of Koryu, and had once more become the caravan in had been in better days. The credit was due to Kagome, though she would take none. Her only response was that she was Gypsy, and that was the title she had more pride in then her own name. Every clan member had a story and Kagome knew them all. She was the pride of the clan.  
  
But there was one thing that every member of the clan had in common. For it is the one thing that every gypsy knows. Each member of the clan had a power that was unique and different. That was the reason some of them had joined the clan to being with. Whenever someone had a power that they didn't understand or didn't know how to control, it was common knowledge to go to the gypsies for aid. When outcaste or looked down upon, the gypsies would take you in. They never judged, they never shunned. A gypsy was open-minded and they were as spiritual as they were mystical.  
  
When dawn broke, Kagome shifted away from the children, careful not to wake them. She dressed quickly in a traditional long shirt that was the deep blue color of her eyes, with a loose white shirt and a red vest over it. The vest was embroidered with her family crest of gold, green, and red. It was the shape of a cross with a rose vine that grew up the stem and inside the open bloom of the topmost rose was a small violet orb. Anyone who saw the vest would know from which gypsy clan one belonged to.  
  
Kagome walked barefoot from the circle of tents. In the center of the tents was a fire pit that had burnt down to embers during the night. Kagome rekindled the flames with the left-over wood and the lighter flint. Once there was a good flame that sent waves of heat from the circle, others had begun their daily stirring. Kagome was soon joined by another girl her age, with long brown hair and light brown eyes.  
  
"Good morning Sango," Kagome greeted with a smile.  
  
"Good morning Kagome," Sango said with a sleepy smile and a yawn. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"As good as ever," Kagome responded. She was saved from further questioning by her mother and grandfather when they emerged from their tents and took their places by the fire. "Good morning Momma, Grandpa," Kagome said cheerfully. "Could you make breakfast this morning? I'd like to take a bath before we move camp today."  
  
"Of course Kagome dear," her mother said with a returning smile. "You're going to the hot springs I take it?"  
  
"Yes, I'll return soon." Kagome got up from her seat and turned to Sango, who turned down the implied offer.  
  
"I have to help Kohaku pack up the tents. You should take Rin and Shippou with you, though."  
  
"Yes, you're right. We'll be back for breakfast."  
  
"Be careful dear," her mother said with a wave. Kagome stopped at her tent to rouse the two small children.  
  
"Rin, Shippou, come with me," she said, grabbing up a change of clothes for them. "We're going to take a bath before breakfast." She also folded up their blankets to take with them.  
  
Both children rubbed their sleepy eyes and got up to follow. "A bath? Do we have to?"  
  
"Yes, we leave this morning and I would like to be clean to do so," she laughed, chasing after the small demon. "And you should be clean too!"  
  
Rin smiled and followed after them until they came to the hot springs a little away from the clan's camp. Kagome tossed Shippou into the water and Rin followed soon after. Kagome disrobed her shirt and vest and skirt, lowering herself into the water wearing only the thin slip linen that she wore as an undergarment. The water was hot, not unpleasantly so, but just hot enough to make her sigh in contentment.  
  
The two children swam around her, splashing and laughing. After a little while, they grew bored and got out. "Dry quickly or you'll freeze!" Kagome told them as they shivered and quickly complied. Once they were dressed, Shippou began chasing Rin around the springs. "Do go too far!" Kagome warned, ready to get out herself.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou yelled suddenly from her left. Kagome leapt from the water, still wearing only her soaking slip that clung to her body as she ran to wear the children were standing. Rin looked up to her and pointed down to what they were staring at. Laying across a few rocks, barely moving, was a young man. Kagome grabbed Rin and Shippou, pushing them behind her. Her breath ran out in white gasps that hung in the air in front of her as steam ran of her still wet body.   
  
"Stay here," she cautioned the two children before climbing down from the small slope and ducking under a low-hanging willow branch. She crept over to the rocks and to the person who lay on them. He was alive, she knew that because of the steady rise and fall of her chest. But he was curled into a ball for warmth, wearing only a red gi. Long silver hair fanned out around him on the rocks. It was then that Kagome saw he was wounded. There was an arrow lodged in his chest, a few inches shy of his heart. Blood trickled down the rocks in a tiny stream.  
  
"Is he dead?" Shippou asked from the slope.  
  
"No, he's not dead," Kagome confirmed. She overcame her temporary fear long enough to rush over and turn the unknown boy over to look at his wound. The young man's eyes flickered open and unfocused amber orbs zeroed in on her face. Kagome, damp hair hanging limply around her, wet linen clinging to her body, and a fresh rush of blood in her pale face, leaned over him and smiled. "Hi, don't worry, you'll be alright."  
  
"Kagome?" Shippou whispered fearfully.  
  
"What Shippou?"  
  
"He's not human!" Kagome looked up at the small demon on the slope, then back down to the young man before her. Her hands flew to his face. It looked human enough, apart from the eyes. The golden eyes of a demon. A flicker of movement on his head drew her eyes. Two triangular ears sat on the top of his head. Yes, he was not a human. There was that first flicker of initial fear, but then the gypsy instincts took her over. There were demons living in the clan, Shippou was evidence of that. Not all were evil, and even if he was, he was hurt and sides don't matter when it came to medicine.  
  
"Shippou, Rin, go to the camp and get Sango and Miroku," Kagome told them quickly. Rin nodded and ran, Shippou hesitated a moment. "Tell them to bring blankets with them too. And tell my mother to prepare a sickbed!" Shippou quickly ran to comply.  
  
Kagome looked to the wound again, then grasped the bottom of her slip and tore off two strips. Kagome quickly tied one tightly around his arm to stop the wound from bleeding out. The second went around his shoulder and along the arrow to try and cut off the circulation to the wound. It only took a few minutes before the sounds of footsteps came from the slope. Sango, Miroku, and the two children appeared.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango called, quickly coming to her side. "What happened?"  
  
"No time, we have to get the arrow out before he bleeds to death. Miroku," she called, looking to the young man who had just appeared at her side. "Grab the blanket, you too Sango, and we'll ease him on to it and get him to the camp." The two teens rushed to comply as Kagome ordered. "Rin, Shippou," she spoke without looking up to them. "Go grab out things from the hot springs and take it to our tent. Then stay there." They rushed off. No one questioned Kagome when she assumed the role of the clan leader. "Ready?" she asked the two holding the blanket.   
  
"Yes," Sango said.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," Miroku quipped.  
  
"Then let's go," Kagome said as the three worked together to lift, move, and carry the wounded boy from the riverbank toward their camp.   
  
A/N: Well, this is my first fanfic. I do hope you like it. Please remember to review it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, only a few volumes of the manga. He's just fun to abuse!  
  
Curse of the Gypsy  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The camp was awake and moving now. Everyone was doing their jobs, like every morning when they were set to move camp. It was quiet, until the two children came running from the hot springs with no girl behind them. Shippou, the one who always did the talking, was yelling for Sango and Miroku. Rin, the silent one, went to fetch them rather then watch Shippou scream himself hoarse.   
  
Sango came first once she heard Shippou's calls, then a sleepy Miroku emerged from his tent, rubbing his knuckles into wide violet eyes and yawning loudly. Rin raced up to him, grabbing his arm and leading him behind her toward Shippou and Sango. The small fox demon tried to explain everything that was going on in the space of a few breaths.  
  
"We were down at the springs and Rin and I were playing and then we saw this guy laying on rocks and he was bleeding and we called Kagome and she came and she told us to get you with a blanket!" Shippou paused to pant heavily. "And Yumi has to ready a sickbed.  
  
Yumi, who had been listening nearby, didn't need any words. She only rushed off to clear her own tent for a sickbed. Then she went to get the medical supplies and their clan healer, Kaede.  
  
"You understand any of that?" Miroku asked Sango. Rin rolled her eyes and scampered off only to return moments later with a blanket and began leading them away.  
  
"Kagome found another stray," Sango said with a little smile. "Come on." All four of them hurried down to the springs to where Kagome was standing beside a rock formation, scarcely clad, nursing a wounded boy. "Kagome!" Sango called when she saw the girl. Her eyes widened at the picture it made. Kagome must have been freezing! "What happened?"  
  
And then Kagome barked a few orders in a blur of seconds and movements. The two children disappeared to the other side of the spring and then ran back to the village. Miroku and Sango followed what Kagome said as they eased the wounded stranger on to their make-shift stretcher and got him back to the camp as fast as they could. Yumi met them halfway, leading them to the proper tent. Miroku and Sango laid the boy down on the padded ground, then backed away to let the healer to her job.  
  
Yumi and Kaede were heading to the tent just as the two teenagers exited. Kaede was an elderly woman who walked with a hunch. Her full head of gray hair was held back in a bun behind her head. She had but one eye, but the good one was dark and large, set into a wrinkled and wise face. Despite her years, Kaede was a woman not to be taken lightly. "Give her a minute, she's evaluating the damage," Sango said before heading to the fire. Miroku followed after, looking sadly on the tear that had occurred on his vest when he was snagged on a branch near the springs.   
  
"What exactly is happening?" Kaede asked them.  
  
"There was a boy down by the springs. He looks pretty beat up, and he was shot with an arrow. You know Kagome, can't resist helping those in need," Sango said with a shake of her head.  
  
Kaede nodded to herself. "Yes, I'll get a few things from my cart. Yumi dear, come with me."  
  
"Yes Kaede," Yumi agreed, following the old healer back to her cart for some herbal remedies. Miroku and Sango sat down at the fireside, warming themselves as steaming cups of herbal tea were placed in their hands by Mushin--Miroku's guardian--and Kagome's grandfather. There was a funny thing about that man, no one knew his real name. Everyone just called him Grandpa. A young man a year or two older then the others deposited himself in the seat next to Miroku.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked in a hushed tone. They knew the drill. Information and rumors were not to be spread through the clan until they were address by their leader, or in the case of their clan--Kagome.   
  
"Kagome found a wounded boy in the forest, so she brought him home," Miroku said with a shrug. "You know Kagome."  
  
"Yes I do," the other said with a smirk. His blue eyes shined with amusement as he looked to the tent that housed the girl that was on the lips of every clans member.   
  
Kagome leaned over the fallen boy with the eye of a healer. He was bruised in several places, evidence of either a fight or a beating. But it was the arrow that was the cause of problems. It had most likely hit an artery because of all the blood lost. His color was pale and his shirt was soaked. Kagome leaned over him, her breath as ragged as his own. The wounded boy's eyes fluttered open, and unfocused amber eyes looked up at her again.  
  
"Hello," Kagome said quietly, running a cool hand over his forehead to check for fever. She was right, blood loss in this cold had made his body react badly. He was burning up. She brushed the thick silver hair from his face in a comforting gesture. "I'm Kagome," she continued, hoping her voice could sooth him and keep him conscious. "You were shot, and you've lost a lot of blood. I'm going to have to take the arrow out. This will hurt, but I need you to stay with me, ok?"  
  
She took the soft sound her made in the back of his throat as a 'yes'. "Just listen to my voice," she continued. Kagome reached to the ragged hem of her slip and tore off another strip of cloth. This one she wrapped around her own hand as she grasped the arrow's shaft. First, she snapped the shaft in half, discarding the top. Then she held down his shoulder and firmly took hold of the other end of the arrow. "Just stay awake and listen to me." Kagome, running out of things to say, especially since she didn't know his name, she used the trick she had whenever a child was sick. She began to sing. It was true that Kagome was not a singer. The other young girls of the clan were far more talented in that area then she was, but she did it to calm. That was the important thing.  
  
She sang softly the words to an old gypsy love song, one of her favorites. Tales and songs were as dear to her people as their blood. This song was a sad lament by a young girl who mourned the death of her beloved, a song that spoke that of love that would never fade, would never be questioned. The unfailing love that the gypsies were famous for. Kagome felt her charge relax with her voice, and when she reached the middle of the song, she pulled out the arrow.  
  
The boy let out a soundless cry, his back arching in pain. One arm gripped the ground fiercely, the other slashed out at the thing causing the pain. Kagome grabbed the hand in her own, squeezing it to let him know it was over. She continued her song, despite the claws that were biting into the flesh on her wrist. Fresh blood flowed from the wound.   
  
The flap of the tent opened and two figures entered. Kaede, the old healing woman who had taught Kagome much of what she knew of the craft, sat by her side. Yumi, Kagome's mother, carried a large basket of healing herbs and curing supplies which is set down next to the other two women, She sat near the door, ready to fetch anything they needed.  
  
"Mother, please fetch me the cauterizing iron, and heat it in the fire," Kagome said, still holding on to the offending hand. Blood ran down her arm, but she didn't seem to notice. Yumi nodded and left. Kagome turned to Kaede. "He has a fever from the blood loss. The arrow hit an artery I think. I removed it so we'll need to stick and burn it shut." Kaede nodded and rummaged through her basket.  
  
From it, she drew forth a jar of green liquid with a cork stopper. She unplugged it, making the tent fill with the pungent odor of herbs and spices. "For the fever," the old woman said, placing the jar beside her. She then pulled out a poltice of dried herbs. "For the wound." Then she took out two rolls of bandages and a bottle of water. The old woman set about mixing the herbs in the packet into the water, forming a jelly-like substance to spread over the injury.  
  
Kagome, by this time, had let go of his hand and set about removing his clothing from the wound. One can never be bashful or too mindful of modesty when another's life is in danger. She balled up the blood shirt and cast it aside, grabbing a roll of bandages and unraveling enough to add pressure to the wound. She was able to slow the blood flow. Yumi returned with a red-hot iron in hand. Kagome looked to the boy, but saw that he had already slipped into unconsciousness, there would be no pain. She pressed the iron to his flesh and clenched her teeth against the sizzling sound and the smell of burning skin. Then she removed the iron and looked at the wound. It had stopped bleeding.  
  
Kaede had finished mix potion and she covered the wound with the strong smelling substance. Kagome waited until she was done, then wrapped the wound up tight. Together, they worked out the proportions for the medicine that he would need to drink for the fever. Kagome held his head in her lap as Kaede dripped the liquid down his throat. He coughed up more of it then he drank, but it was enough to begin the healing.  
  
Tired and bloody, Kagome left Kaede to the clean up and went outside the tent. The worried faces of the clan greeted her. Kagome smiled a weary smile and walked to the fire. Sango met her halfway, wrapping a blanket securely around her bare shoulders. The warmth was good on Kagome's long-numb skin. She rested by the fire and looked to her clan again.  
  
"I'm sorry if I worried you," she began. "I went to the springs, and found an injured young man. With Sango and Miroku's help, I was able to bring him back here for care. With time, he should recover. I would like you all to know that he is not a human, but a hanyou, a half-demon." There were a few mutters, but no one spoke out against him. There were demons in the clan. No one judged another. "We should all treat him with care while he is with us. If he decides to stay, so be it. If not, so be it. But because of this unexpected incident, I will delay our departure until tomorrow. Camp will remain here until dawn tomorrow. By then he should be awake and we could move him."  
  
The clan nodded, all agreeing with the decision. "Please go about your business, we should proceed as if nothing has changed," Kagome finished.  
  
With that final word, the clan dispersed, going about their chores. Miroku and Sango lingered near Kagome as she stared into the fire. Sango noticed blood soaking through the blanket and drew out Kagome's wrist. "You're bleeding," she said with a narrowing of her eyes.  
  
"He was delirious when I pulled out the arrow. I'll live."   
  
"I should clean you up," Sango said, looking closer at the four small puncture wounds on Kagome's arm. But the gypsy girl pulled away and got to her feet.  
  
"I'll be alright. You should go back to work too." Then Kagome walked back to her tent slowly, where the two children she cared for would be waiting. Shippou and Rin were waiting, and Shippou flung questions at her quickly. She answered her best, then sent them away so she could dress. Once they were gone, Kagome sunk to her knees and dropped the blanket, looking at her wrist. She ran fingers over the still-bleeding wounds, then brought two stained fingers to her lips.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou announced his return. "Kaede wants you!" Kagome jumped, jerking the blood from her lips and looked at the small demon. She smiled and nodded, then he departed.  
  
Kagome got up and dressed slowly. In truth, she had barely felt when the hanyou boy had cut her. She didn't even realize she was bleeding so badly. It was sobering. She looked at the injuries of others like she was the injured one, and yet when she was injured, she was distanced from it. But the blood on her tongue was only proof that she was still human. It was not yet the time of the Curse.   
  
Kagome entered the sickbed tent with her usual smile. She looked to Kaede for the reason of her summons. "Your charge," the old woman said. "He's awake."  
  
"So soon?" Kagome asked, pushing back a lock of ebony hair as she kneeled at his side.  
  
"Well he is half of a demon," Kaede reminded. "I'll fetch some food." Then she disappeared. Kagome looked to the young man. He watched her with dazed, but focused, gold eyes. Kagome smiled sweetly at him and leaned in a little closer.  
  
"Hello," she said. "I'm Kagome."  
  
"I know," he said in a rasping voice. There was not a trace of emotion on his face, but confusion and fear and suspicion flashed in his eyes. "I heard you talking before."  
  
Kagome nodded, still smiling. "I wasn't sure if you could hear me. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I was shot," he said irritably, turning his head slightly away.  
  
"Well, that's because you were shot. And if my eyes deceived me, I'd say the arrow that I pulled out of your chest was a Shrine Arrow." His eyes flew to her face. Her expression hadn't changed. "Or maybe I was mistaken. I have a monk and his apprentice right outside that I could ask for confirmation."  
  
"It was a Shrine Arrow," the boy conceded with distrust in his eyes.   
  
"And why would a priest or priestess shoot you?" Kagome inquired, settling herself beside him.  
  
"I'm a thief," he muttered lightly, waiting for her response. Kagome raised an eyebrow, but didn't scream or scowl or call for help.  
  
"Well then, you shouldn't steal. You'll get caught once in a while, and I won't always be able to fish you out of the springs," she said good naturedly. "What's your name?" It was a simple enough question. Why was he hesitant to give it to her?  
  
"Inuyasha," he said, still mistrustful.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said with a bow of her head. "Welcome to our camp."  
  
"Camp?"  
  
"Yes. You find yourself in the camp of the Higurashi Clan." He looked questioningly. "We're gypsies." Then he scowled.  
  
"Gypsies are low-born. Clans of con-men and charlatans." For the first time, Kagome's brow knit together and she frowned.  
  
"We are nothing of the kind. You should speak kinder of those who save your life." She worked in shaming him, Inuyasha no longer met her eyes. "We are performers. Those of the Gifted. We may be outcasts, but we are proud."  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Proud of what? A life of trickery?"  
  
"Is that different from a life of thievery?" she retorted. They made eye contact and a heated spark passed between them. Kagome then sighed and got to her feet. "Kaede will return with some food for you. Then you should rest. I have chores to attend to. We leave at first light tomorrow, so you should get all the rest you need."  
  
"But I won't be healed by tomorrow," he protested. Inuyasha tried to sit up, but pain forced him to stay down. "You can't leave me here!"  
  
"Then come with us," she challenged. "Our clan is famous for taking in those with no where to go."  
  
"I wouldn't stay," he cautioned.  
  
"Then stay as long as you can," she said, smiling again. He was struck this time by just how pretty she was. And just how young she was, despite the age in her voice and the shadows in her dark blue eyes. "Sleep well Inuyasha," she said, her mouth quirking in a half-smile that made her all the prettier. Then she turned to leave. But not before Inuyasha caught a glimpse of her vest. The embroidered crest was habit among the Gypsy people. What was not common, was the Jewel that was part of that crest. His amber eyes widened and his mind froze. 'The Shikon Jewel!' he thought with a smirk. 'Maybe I'll hang around these gypsies after all. If they're all like this girl, maybe I can con some more information for the chief.'  
  
A/N: Okay, Chapter 2 is ripe with loose ends that will be tied as I go. I hope you like it! Remember to review! A few thanks to give, and then I'll be off.  
  
Queen of Hearts747: Well, here you go, some of what happened to Kag and the others, lol. I'll be going into their pasts a lot more in Chapter 3. Thanks for reading, and please read again!  
  
Jo-flo: I'm charmed that you like my plot. I thought it was cool. I'm of gypsy heritage myself. I'm half Irish and half Romanian. My mother is a Rom, a modern-day gypsy. The curse won't be fully revealed for a few chapters, so if you read more then you'll see what it implies. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
JC: Thanks for reading! Glad you like it. Thanks for the review too, and keep reading!  
  
Princess Sapphire: Yup, this is my first one. Although I do have another one out. It's called A Fighter's Story. But this is my first to try free-handed. Thanks for the support! Here is more for you. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Lilacks: Thanks for the compliment. For reading, I give you a flower! *gives you a lilac* Here is the second chapter for you. Thanks for the review! 


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N: Here is the long-awaited chapter 3. Sorry it took me forever. I really wanted to finish _A Fighter's Story_ before I got back into this one. Now, I promise to be faithful and continue on this beloved idea. No reviews for this chapter, so we go right to the good stuff!

****

Curse of the Gypsy

Chapter 3

The day passed as every day normally did. Each of the clan performed their duties. They readied what was left of the camp for removal at first light. It was an easy-going day for the gypsies. By mid-afternoon, most of them were lounging in their tents, or sitting around the fire. That was where Sango and Miroku ended up after helping their prospective _family_ with all of the left over chores.

Miroku sat around the flames, still brooding over the rip in his vest. He was not a seamstress, and frankly, if he took a needle to this garment, it would look much worse than it did now. He was interrupted from his thoughts when someone tapped him on the shoulder and sat beside him. Kagome.

"I ripped it this morning," he explained with slight embarrassment when she eyed the vest laying in his lap. 

Kagome only smiled and reached out both her hands as she sat next to him. Miroku gladly handed it over. Kagome reached into the pocket of her skirt and retrieved a needle and small spool of thread. A good gypsy was always prepared, she'd jokingly say whenever such feats were performed. She expertly threaded the needle and set to work mending the tear.

Sango saw this and elbowed Miroku in the side. "Why are you making Kagome do that?" she hissed at him. "It's your vest and you make her mend it for you like she was your wife!"

"Jealous?" he teased. Sango scowled.

"He didn't make me do anything," Kagome said calmly, a smile playing at her lips. Although she enjoyed watching the flirty fighting dramas her two friend acted out everyday, Kagome was usually mediator. Today, she just didn't want to see Miroku knocked down after he had helped her this morning. "And Song, if sewing a tear is a sign of being a wife, I suggest you learn how to mend your own first." Her fingers moved deftly, small stitches penetrating the cloth.

Sango blushed but continued. "But you shouldn't have to clean his messes," she argued. "He's a practically a man."

"Thanks," Miroku said with a smile. "I'm glad you noticed."

Sango rolled her eyes and pushed him off of the log he was seated on. "Pervert."

When he stood up again, brushing off his clothes, Kagome handed him the vest. "Here Miroku."

"Wow," he commented, shrugging into the vest. "Good as new. Thanks Kagome." She smiled and tucked the thread back into her pocket.

"It was nothing. What can I do but help my 'big brother' in need?" she joked, poking him on the nose. Miroku only smiled that clueless, innocent smile that made him famous. Sango rolled her eyes and huffed a little.

"Oh Sango," Kagome laughed, slinging an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Would you be the best of friends and help me prepare dinner this evening?"

Sango grumbled. "I _always_ help you. Why can't you get Souta to do it?"

"The same reason you can't get Kohaku to help you," Kagome laughed. Together, to two girls went about their daily ritual of cooking food enough to feed the entire camp. At twilight, all the clan gathered around the center fire and waited for Sango and Kagome to dole out their portions. Now that winter was closing in, they had to ration their supplies until reaching their camp in the south. Kagome, who always had a kind heart, slipped a little extra food to her two children charges. A few older clans members saw, but no one commented. They were a family unit that looked after their own. 

When everyone was served and eaten at their own tents, Kagome spooned a portion of the mutton stew into a two bowls and headed for the tent that held Inuyasha. Kaede had fed him before, but she was sure that he would be hungry again if he was awake.

For manner's sake, she paused before entering, asking for permission. "It is all right that I enter this tent?"

"Do what you want," a cross voice answered. Kagome, undaunted, entered with the food in her hands and happily sat beside the bedroll.

"I thought you would be hungry," she explained. 

"The old hag gave me food hours ago," Inuyasha said with a suspicious look. "Why are you giving me more?" 

"Evening meal," Kagome said with equal suspicion. "You mean to tell me you live off one meal a day?"

"I live off what I can get," he responded. "Not all of us have tribes of people to take care of our every whim."

"Oh, I see now," Kagome said lightly, placing the bowls beside her and producing a spoon from her pocket. "You're jealous of us."

"Jealous?!" Inuyasha raged indignantly. "Why would I be j--" He was cut off when Kagome deposited a spoonful of stew in his mouth.

"Shut up and eat," she ordered. "You'll need your strength when we move come dawn." He glared at her, but chewed poignantly slow, just to irritate her. He succeeded, but Kagome would not show her annoyance.

This went on a while. Kagome fed him, Inuyasha ate, and when he was finished she ate her own. "Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked while she sat beside him, eating her food with a quiet elegance.

"Why not?" she posed.

"Do you always answer questions with another question?"

"Sometimes," she said with that quirked half-smile. "More as I've gotten older."

"And how old is that?" he asked, looking at her in speculation. He would guess sixteen by way of face; his profession often had him assessing potential lifts. Inuyasha was no fool of his looks, it was one of the things his chief most valued in him. Inuyasha's job in the thief guild was to charm wealthy girls, then get into their purses. Someone he doubted this girl would fall for any such tricks.

"I'm seventeen," she said with a sigh. "Though I feel much older." She ate another few mouthfuls of her food with a pensive expression. Midnight eyes shifted from a distant memory to notice she was being watched again. "And how old are you, master thief?" she asked in an amused voice.

Inuyasha frowned. "I'm nearly nineteen," he responded with a certain hint of pride.

"Well, aren't we important?" she mocked. That deflated his ego a considerable amount. "If you'll excuse me, I have much to do before we depart." Kagome got to her feet, dusting off her skirt, and left with the empty dishes to help with the clean up.

After the last of dinner was gone and cleaned, Kagome sat around the fire with the rest of the clan. Every night, as a matter of tradition, one of the clan would tell a tale or sing a song for the evening entertainment. When the sky darkened, and the day was done, the gypsies of old would sit around their fires with full bellies and purses. Now, there were less of the full purses and bellies, but more filled hearts.

Tonight was a night for a song. Eri, Yuka, and Sasuka, were the performers this evening--the best singers in the clan. They were triplet sisters, all sixteen, and all strikingly beautiful. They stood together at the far end of the fire. Yumi sat near them with her harp in her lap, pulling a few strings until it became a lulling melody. 

Eri's voice began the words of an old ballad. Slowly, Yuka and Sasuka joined their sister. All three voices wove together to form a tapestry of sound so complex and simple, so elegant and bewitching, that all movement in the came stopped to listen. Everyone was always transfixed by the song of the three sisters. Kagome often called them Sirens, and that name had stuck. Whenever performing, the three had the name of _The Siren Sisters_. 

When the song faded out into the night, the clan applauded and whistled until the three girls giggled and bowed, blushing. Thus Kagome told all that it was time to retire. The two of the clan stood on guard duty for the first half of the night remained around the fire--tonight it was Sango and Kohaku--but all the rest retired. Kagome nudged Rin and Shippou toward their tent. Both children rubbing their eyes and yawning widely.

Yumi put away her harp on her cart, then fell into step with her daughter. "Seeing as how my tent is occupied," she said with a smile. "Daughter, may I share yours?"

"Of course Momma," Kagome agreed with a smile. "I will be relieving Sango for guard detail tonight, so you know."

Yumi nodded. "I'll watch the little ones."

Kagome smiled in the fading light. "Thank you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As promised, Sango fetched Kagome for her turn as guard sometime in the early morning hours. Kagome was already awake and gratefully accepted the chance at being somewhat occupied. She took with her a small pile of mending to work on as she sat by the fire, a bow and arrow also by her feet. 

When Souta emerged from his and Kohaku's tent, Kagome promptly sent him back to bed, saying she could handle the duty without him. Grateful and sleepy, Souta placed a tired kiss on his sister's cheek before returning to dreamland. Thus Kagome spent the rest of the morning until dawn.

When the pale morning light capped the forest surrounding the camp, the gypsies instinctively stirred from their tents. They rubbed sleep from their eyes and began to deftly dismantle their sleeping quarters. Bedrolls were rolled, tent poles were taken down, tents were folded and stowed in carts. The horses were hooked on to carts or lead ropes. Few of the clan rode horses, and few of them rode well enough to make an entire journey. Kagome was one of those who rode well.

She packed up her mending, carefully folding and stowing all of her, Rin, and Shippou's belongings in their small cart. Then she carefully buckled their horse into the harness, sliding soft hands over his flanks and whispering soft words into his ear. Rin and Shippou happily clamored on to the driver's bench while they waited for the rest of the caravan to prepare.

Kagome helped her mother and grandfather pack. Then she went and helped Souta and Kohaku--ever the last minute pair--before going to see to Inuyasha. He had managed to sit up when he heard all the racket being made outside and when Yumi appeared inside the tent and began taking things out. 

"You really are leaving this morning, huh?" Inuyasha asked when Kagome appeared. 

"We were delayed when I found you," she said with a smile. "We have to get to our winter camp before the first snowfall or the passes will be blocked."

"Where is this camp of yours?"

"In the south, a valley below the Mountains of Mourning. We usually winter outside of the city of Malay, by the ocean. They have a winter festival that lasts most of the season so we always like to perform there." Kagome spoke as she unfolded a shirt she had carried in from outside. It was Inuyasha's shirt, once torn and bloody, but now clean and mended. He looked at her with surprise. Kagome smiled and handed it to him. "Get ready, I'll be taking you with me."

"Why?" he asked assertively.

"I'm the only one with room enough," she laughed. "I only care for two small children, and they don't care much. I don't have that much myself, so there is room enough for you in our cart."

Inuyasha nodded, trying his hand at getting farther up than sitting, but couldn't rise without Kagome's help. He grudgingly rested most of his weight on her small shoulders and was equally surprised when she held him up without much difficulty. He was led outside into the pale morning light, over to a small cart where two young children sat on the driver's bench. 

Moving aside a few small bundles, Kagome helped Inuyasha sit in the back of the cart. There was a lot of pain returning to his shoulder and torso, but she soon slipped him a drink with herbs to lessen pain. By the time she climbed into the driver's seat, taking the reins and urging her horse into an easy trot, the entire camp was packed up. It looked like no one had ever been there before.

Kagome was the last cart in the caravan, and she whistled idly as they started off. Inuyasha soon drifted back to sleep in the back of the cart. Rin and Shippou leaned against Kagome from either side, also lulled into a light sleep from the beat of hooves and song whistle from Kagome. 

The gypsies made their way slow that day, not wanting to rush their horses back into painful trekking. They stopped briefly at midday, at a small lake, to water the horses and break bread for an afternoon meal. Kagome woke all three of her sleeping charges long enough to feed them. Once fed, both children fell back to sleep under the warm sunlight. Kagome, also warm under the heat of the day, laid her vest as a pillow for the children in the back of the cart as they curled on bundles of clothes for a bed. She rolled up her long sleeves to the elbow, clicking her tongue for her horse to take up his pace again.

This time, Kagome was in the lead of the caravan. Her brother and Kohaku followed them closely, and the rest followed. Sango, riding on her demon companion--a cat named Kirara--weaved amongst the carts to make sure everyone was all right. Miroku, on a horse, did the same. He was an accomplished equestrian, the one who taught Kagome how to ride after her had joined the caravan seven years before. 

Both teenagers pulled up beside her cart after a while of riding. "Hello Kagome," Sango greeted, patting Kirara's side as she rode.

"Hello Sango, Miroku," Kagome greeted. "All is well?"

"For the moment," Miroku said with a nod. "Some of the back carts are a little questionable. We'll have to check the wheels after we stop for the night. I don't know if we'll have enough spare axles if another one breaks."

Kagome sighed. "We'll have to purchase a few extra at the next town."

"Do you think they'll sell?" Sango asked in a low voice. "You know what happened last year." Inuyasha perked at this, finding all talk before rather boring. He pretended to be asleep, but opened one amber eye at the mention of an opportunity to nick something at a town. 

"They'll sell," Kagome said with a sly grin. She pulled the reins on her horse's leader just enough so that his head came up and his steady trot was formed into a brisk canter. "All they need is a little nudge in the right direction."

"Kagome, you are certainly going to hell," Miroku laughed, turning his mount and kicking it so that the horse bucked once and galloped off along the side of the road. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Bye Miroku," Kagome waved. 

"I should go too," Sango said with a sigh. "I saw a few signs of large game off the roadside. If I move fast enough, I might get lucky. There could be venison tonight."

"Happy hunting," Kagome waved as Sango urged Kirara toward the back of the caravan. Once there were gone, Kagome turned her head to look back at Inuyasha. "You might as well talk to me now that you're away," she said with a sly grin.

"How'd you know I was awake?" he muttered, disappointed in his skills.

"It wasn't hard," Kagome said, slowing her horse now that they were fair difference in front of her brother and Kohaku. "Your breathing changes in sleep."

"You could hear over this ruckus?" he asked doubtfully.

"When you've grown up around the clatter of carts and the beat of hooves," Kagome explained. "You learn to hear over it fairly easy."

"Huh," he said in response. Shifting his position slightly, happy that there was not yet any pain, Inuyasha turned to face Kagome's back. She had her black hair plaited it a heavy braid that hit her back with every jump the cart took, and there were quite a few of them, but she sat straight and her head was high. Perfectly content.

"You have questions," she continued. "You might as well ask them."

"Would you answer them?" he countered, happy with his own way to trip her up. Inuyasha was caught off guard when she laughed, a low chuckle that tingled down his spine.

"I am a gypsy, sir," she said with pride in her voice. "A born gypsy, I might add. We can't lie."

"Can't lie?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well, we could," Kagome relented. "But it is against our nature and our beliefs. The core of a gypsy's power is honesty with others and in one's self. That is what my Papa always told me." She nodded at her own words and looked over at the two child in the cart, making sure they were still resting comfortably. Shippou was curled up on Kagome's vest and Rin was using his tail as a pillow. Both were still sound asleep, but they would be up late into the night so they would need the rest. "Ask what you will."

Inuyasha was puzzled, mistrustful, and hesitant. Most of all, he was curious. It was in his nature, and the great impulse of his nature eventually won out over the rest of him. "Are all of you gypsies?" He remembered her saying that a monk and apprentice were here, and they were not gypsies. Also, the old hag who had tended him was not a gypsy by blood.

"Not hardly," Kagome said with fondness. "The only true gypsies in this clan are myself, my brother behind us, my mother who's tent you occupied, and my grandfather. The rest are strays like yourself."

"Pardon me?"

"Strays," Kagome continued with amusement in her voice. "People with gifts, outcasts who need a home."

"Pretend for a second that I know what you're talking about," he commented crossly. Once again, Kagome chuckled to herself, clinking to her horse again. The gelding picked up his pace reasonably. "What's the difference? Can't you just join a clan and say 'I'm a gypsy'?"

"It's not that simple," Kagome laughed. "It's more than just words, it's a matter of belief and trust, family and love."

"Feh," he commented.

"Oh, and I'm sure one can become a thief overnight?" she said with a raised eyebrow. He scowled and Kagome laughed once again.

"There are three ways to become a gypsy, technically," she explained. "You are born a gypsy, like my brother and myself. You can marry a gypsy, or you can be adopted by a clan. Everyone of this clan, apart from my blood family, was adopted by us."

"Adopted how?"

"My, you are a curious one," Kagome said in mock exasperation. He sniffed and she chuckled. "There is a ceremony, where the one wishing to be adopted swears their love and loyalty to the protection and future of the clan, so long as they live."

"Sounds serious," Inuyasha commented.

"It is," Kagome assured him. "When one is adopted by the clan, they become part of a family for the rest of their lives. It's a commitment of honor."

"Sounds like too much responsibility," he huffed.

"Try being the _Laoch_," she muttered under her breath. Inuyasha's hanyou ears swiveled so that he picked up her uttered words. Deciding it was better to let sleeping dogs lie (haha!), he pressed on with other questions.

"So, all these people are strays right?"

"Yes," Kagome said, her voice light once more.

"How did they all get here?"

"Everyone has their own story," Kagome said thoughtfully. "My own family, we lost my father ten years ago, when I was seven. He was our _Laoch, _our leader, and without him we tried for a normal life. The world is very prejudice against my kind, so we were driven from any town we went to. Eventually, we met up with Kaede in one town. She was a rogue healer that people tried to have burned as a witch. Miroku and his master Mushin were traveling monks until they joined us in travel, eventually pledging themselves to our clan."

"So they gave up their calling to a temple?" Inuyasha asked in his shock. Monks usually never strayed far from their Gods and temple dwellings.

Kagome shook her head. "Their temple was burnt down years ago. They were on a pilgrimage of truth and understanding. Mushin said that he believed that we were in need of spiritual guidance more than a reckless village. So they remained with us."

"What about the others?"

"Well," Kagome said, shifting a little to look over her shoulder. "You've seen Sango. She and her little brother are from a city in the far north. Five years ago, while out on a journey with a few members of her tribe, she and her younger brother were kidnapped. They were sold as slaves and shipped across the waters until they reached this land. I found them on a slave block, going to the highest bidder. When someone tried to buy Kohaku and not Sango, she broke her bonds and killed two guards. They were going to slaughter them both if I hadn't stepped in."

"So they owe you their lives."

"No," Kagome denied. "I only gave their lives back. They stayed with us instead of returning to their people for pure love and honor."

"What about the others, like the girls who sang last night, and the two kids?"

Kagome sighed softly. "_The Siren Sisters _were run from their village after their mother's death because when they are together, they can combine their minds in unison to move things. When all three are touching, they can read minds and feelings off of people and even objects."

"Empaths…"

"Correct. As for my little ones here," she said, looking down at the children. "Shippou was orphaned by two demons, and Rin's family was slaughtered by bandits. She was almost killed by Kouga's pack actually, but I pleaded to saved her."

"Kouga?" Inuyasha asked, hearing the different tone she used when she said his name. It was almost a wistful version of her normal lit.

"He was once a leader of a demon wolf tribe in the far mountains," she explained. "All of them were killed by a feared enemy of ours. Now there are only three, Kouga, and his two henchmen--Patch and Spike. They joined us about three years ago." 

"And that's all of them?"

"There are a few others," Kagome said, shifting her position again. "A few gifted folk cast from their homes and left for dead if not taken in by us. That's what I mean by strays."

"Interesting," Inuyasha muttered.

"Don't get too happy," Kagome said with a smile. "We've got nothing to steal." He scowled, but Kagome happily clucked to her horse and he turned to make his way down the track off the road to a clearing that would serve as camp for the night. 

When the other carts were all gathered in the clearing, Kagome stood on her cart and stretched, gently waking her two young charges. "Higurashi Clan," she called out to them. 

Miroku road among a few who were talking. "Hush up," he scolded. "The _Laoch_ is speaking." That silenced them all.

"We will rest here for the night," Kagome said, her hands linked in front of her. "We'll make a fire and water the horses, set camp for nightfall. Sango has gone hunting for the evening meal and should return shortly." A happy murmur went through the clan. "Tomorrow afternoon, we should reach our first stop, so be prepared to perform for our supper." 

A whistle, followed by three rowdy male cheers broke the silence again. For some reason, Kagome blushed. Inuyasha couldn't comprehend at the time what it meant. She raised her hands to silence the laughter. "Let's break our fast," Kagome said with a grin. Everyone cheered and set about their work.

Inuyasha looked up at the girl still standing on the cart with a satisfied expression. It occurred to him then that she truly was the leader of these people. And if their leader was so young a girl, it meant easy preying. She might not be a fool, but honest people with soft hearts are easy prey. The deviant part of his mind formulated a plot to find out just what went on among these gypsies. 

****

A/N: Well, here we are. Chapter 3, finally! Chapter 4 will be up shortly, promise!


	4. Chapter 4

****

A/N: That's right people, I finally updated this story! Yay me! By the by, if you haven't read chapter 3--which was once an author's note, you should do that before reading this one. I changed it over a few weeks ago, before getting to this. Once more, let's all thank my Beta reader, who is very quick to get my stuff back to me. Yay her! Now, on with the long-awaited chapter!

Curse of the Gypsy

Chapter 4

Sango returned with a young doe, fresh for the eating. A few of the clan went right to work gutting and skinning the animal. Kagome set up the tent for the night, as Rin and Shippou rummaged through the cart for all they would need for the night--a change of clothes and their bedrolls. 

It was a clean and crisp night. Kagome surveyed their surroundings, noting how the topmost leaves on all the trees surrounding the streambed were already changed in color. They would have to move quickly now. She regretted slightly the lost day, but when she looked over at Inuyasha, sitting up rather testily in the cart, her decision had been the right one. 

Once the fire was going and the meal was prepared, Kagome had finished her job of readying her sleeping quarters, and that of the children. As she exited the tent, Kouga met her outside.

"Good evening, Kagome," he said with a smile, handing her a bowl of the stewed venison. It smelled delightful and Kagome happily took it from him. 

"Thank you, Kouga," she said with a smile. For a moment, she looked around for Rin and Shippou, but didn't seem them. "Have the children eaten?" 

"Last I saw of them, they were chasing around Souta and Kohaku," he said with a shrug. Kagome chuckled and began eating her meal. "Might I ask a request of you?" Kouga asked suddenly.

Kagome looked up at him with a level expression. "You need only ask," she responded.

"What do you intend to do about the hanyou?" Kouga's expression was carefully guarded, but she saw the masked discontent in his clear blue eyes. She reached up, brushing a strand of strand of black hair from his face while never taking her eyes from his.

"Are you jealous, Kouga?" she asked him.

Kouga took her hand in both of his own. "Perhaps," he said with a small smile.

Kagome smiled a little wistfully. "I intend to heal him. If he wishes to remain, he is free to. It is the same with every one of this clan. You know the rules."

"Yes, I know the rules," he said with a sigh. He released her hand then, and took a step back. "I'll be at the fireside. I think you should speak with us tonight."

Kagome nodded. "I intended to." On a sudden impulse, she reached up and tugged his headband down over his eyes in an affectionate gesture. Then she leaned up and pressed her cheek against his. "You are all too good to me," she whispered into his pointed ear, then she drew back.

When he lifted the fur cloth from his eyes, Kagome was already walking away. "No," he whispered as he watched her leave. "It is you who is too good to us."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you hungry?" Someone suddenly asked. Inuyasha jumped slightly from his current moment of staring off into space idly. He whirled to see Kagome leaning against the wooden frame of the cart, a bowl of food in her hands. "I could get you some if you like."

"I'm not hungry," Inuyasha lied. He didn't want this girl hovering around him right now. About an hour ago, he had picked up a familiar scent. Two of the guild members were looking for him. It was best no one notice when they arrive.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "I'll bring you something later," she offered. "We have to bed early tonight because we leave at first light. The next town is still miles off and we need enough time to get in a performance there before nightfall."

"Sure," Inuyasha said, half-listening. 

"I'm also going to remove that dead chicken from your head," Kagome replied in monotone.

"Great," Inuyasha nodded. Suddenly, Kagome tugged on a piece of his hair, plucking a single strand of silver. It hurt for a second and had him rounding on her instantly. "What was that for?" he barked. 

"Pay attention when I speak," she warned. "I will never repeat myself. I may be a Gypsy, and I do not lie, but you do not want to cross me either, _hanyou_." The last statement was said in the same sort of accent she used when calling herself a _laoch_. "As long as you are wounded, you are under our care, and you will respect our wishes."

"I never asked you to save my life!" Inuyasha spat back at her. "I would have been fine!"

"Right," Kagome scoffed. "Bleeding to death on a rock by a riverside you ran to when a member of the priesthood shot you down like a rabid beast. Far better a choice."

Inuyasha growled. "Watch your tongue, wench. You might be the one left by a riverside next time."

"If you are a creature who would kill the hand that spared him," Kagome said quietly, "then I should have left you to die." With that, she turned to walk away. She stopped after a few steps, back rigid. "I was going to ask you to join us in the tent tonight, but I think you'd be happier in the cart."

"You'd sleep in the same tent as a hanyou?" he called after her with a condescending tone. Kagome turned slightly, long enough to flash him a grin.

"I sleep beside a demon every night." With that, she was gone back to the fireside. Unintentionally, a blush spread across Inuyasha's face as he stared after her with wide amber eyes.

"Stupid gypsies," he muttered irritably. As always, his course of action was denial. "What do I care if she has a thing for demons?" Truth was, the blush had not completely dulled from his face, and he had an uncomfortable warm feeling in the region of his chest. He had never met a human who was so openly indifferent to a love for demons. It was both unnerving and addictive.

Luckily, or unluckily, for Inuyasha, he was disrupted from his thoughts by a few angry whispers and two bodies falling through the trees, landing one on top of the other in a heap. The one on the bottom of male, small and green of face. Inuyasha knew who it was not only by the scent assaulting his nose, but also because of the high-pitched voice emitted from the small creature's mouth. The second was decidedly female, petite in size but gigantic in temper. Inuyasha's nose and ears twitched at their sudden entrance.

"Jaken, you cretin! You couldn't wait five seconds for me to get off the goddamned feather?"

"Hush, woman!" the small toadish creature squealed. "I'm doing only as my Lord bids me!" 

"Hi, guys," Inuyasha greeted with a smirk. "I'm touched that you came all this way to find me."

"Inuyasha!" Kagura said, a smile spreading across her face. On first appearance, one might mistake Kagura for a human woman, but the dark red hue of her eyes and the point of her ears gave her away as demon. Tucked into her belt was a fan, the weapon of her choice, and tied around her forehead was a red band to signify which thief guild she belonged to. "We've been looking for you for two days!"

"I can tell," he mocked, noticing her rather disheveled appearance. Kagura glared at him, but the good-natured glint in her eye gave her away.

"Glad to see you're alive," Jaken butted in, recovering himself slowly and leaning on a tall wooden staff. He was of demon kind without doubt, from the green tint of his skin to his lack of fingers. 

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the small demon, then looked back to Kagura. "Why is he here?"

"The Chief got nervous when you didn't report back," she explained, coming toward him and seemed to gage his health. "He sent me to go look for you, but your brother sent _him_," she indicated Jaken with a nod of her head, "with me, as an escort."

"Aw, isn't that cute," Inuyasha joked. Kagura scowled, poking him in the bandaged area around his shoulder. He appropriately grimaced and batted her hand away. 

"Well come on," she said finally, reaching out a hand. "We can take my feather and get back to the base in a few hours."

"No," Inuyasha said, shaking his head and looking to the fire. "I've got a plan."

"Oh, good Lord," Jaken sighed, rolling his eyes. Kagura kicked him and looked to the hanyou with eagerness.

"Share."

"I was found by these gypsies," he explained. "And you know how gypsies have the vests with the symbols of their clan and all that?"

"Of course," Kagura said.

"Look at this!" he replied, reaching behind him for Kagome's vest. When he unfolded it and showed the two demons the design, two pairs of eyes lit up with delighted surprise.

"The Shikon Jewel!" Kagura whispered in awe. "Are you telling me that the gypsies might know where it is?"

"I don't know yet," Inuyasha said. "But their leader is just a girl. I think I might be able to get some information out of her if I try."

Kagura smirked. "Going to use your charms?" she asked in a sultry voice, tweaking one of his ears in a friendly manner. He wasn't amused. "So you want me to tell the Chief that you're working?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded. "Give me a week and then I'll get a message to you. The caravan is heading south along the roads, we'll be near Malay in twelve days."

"We'll be waiting," Kagura assured him. "Come on, Jaken." The toady demon grumbled and followed her. A few moments later, Inuyasha saw them both float off from a safe distance on a large feather--a demonic power of Kagura, who was a wind-user.

"Now," Inuyasha commented to himself thoughtfully, running a claw over the embroidered design on Kagome's red vest. "I have to survive the next two weeks with gypsies."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome settled down by the fireside, wrapping a light blanket around her shoulders. The dinner dishes and pot had been cleaned up and taken away. The fire died to only a few glowing embers. Fresh wood was placed in the pit to be fired, but Kagome had left her flint in the cart, and she had no particular desire to go see Inuyasha at the moment.

She had sent Rin to give him his dinner and retrieve his dish. It made her feel cowardly, to avoid looking at him again, but the encounter she had with him had left her thoroughly shaken. Kagome was not a girl who lightly lost her temper. And though it had been only a minor lashing with her tongue, Kagome felt the bitterness flow from the deep wound inside, filling her with an icy chill.

In an attempt to shake herself free of the fear gripping in her belly, Kagome had sat by the fire and let the rest of the clan tend to the chores in the dying light. She never liked to remain idle, but tonight she felt it a good idea. A few of the others sat around her. Kohaku and Souta settled to her left, chatting about the coming performance. Sango was off to the side, by her tent, brushing Kirara's coat leisurely. Miroku and Mushin were talking quietly with each other on Kagome's right.

Everyone seemed content and ready to settle in for the night's entertainment. They wanted a good night's rest for a good day of travel, but tradition was tradition. Tonight was Kagome's turn, and everyone was eager to hear the words of their beloved _Laoch_. Kagome was a gifted storyteller, and everyone loved to hear her stories.

"Hojo," Kagome called out when she caught sight of the sandy-haired boy who had joined their clan the summer before last. He was the most recent member to join their clan, apart from Shippou, who Kagome adopted as her own less than a year before.

"Yes Kagome?" Hojo replied, settling into the vacant seat next to her. His bright eyes watched her with undisguised adoration. Kagome was quite aware of his infatuation. It was akin to the look that came to Kouga's eyes when she was around him. It was both unsettling and endearing. For now, she tried to put those thoughts from her mind.

"Would you be so kind?" she asked him, looking to the dying fire and back to his face. "I'm rather chilled tonight."

"Of course," he readily agreed. Hojo clapped his two hands together in front of him, facing the fire, and then he began to rub them together fast. As suddenly as he started, Hojo stopped and opened his hands, palms up. Bending over, he blew out a breath of air across his palms. His breath turned from a slight wisp of white into a cloud of blood red as it streaked through the open air. Upon touching the wood in the fire, it promptly burst into flame, dousing Kagome with a wave of warmth.

She smiled fondly at him, hugging the blanket around her shoulders more. "Thank you."

He bowed his head. "My pleasure." Hojo, a young man of eighteen gifted in the arts of flame and craftsmanship, had been blamed by his village for a raging forest fire that had plagued them, destroying crops and killing three people. He had been beaten and left for dead on the side of a road until the gypsies came upon him. Kagome had tended his wounds, bringing him back from the brink of death. He would have offered her his heart long before then, if he thought there was any chance she would accept it. Hojo, despite his naiveté, was not as dense as people thought he was. He could see the far-away look that stole into her midnight gaze when she thought no one was looking. Her heart was bound to a phantom, and he could never hope to steal it. 

"Well," Grandpa announced, loudly seating himself across the roaring fire from Kagome and lightly poking at it with a stick. "I think it's time for tonight's story."

"Yay!" cheered Shippou and seconded by a silent cheer from Rin. Both of them latched onto Kagome, looking at her with innocent and pleading eyes. "What will you tell us tonight Kagome?"

"I don't know," the young woman told them, tucking her raven hair behind both ears. The rest of the clan took their respective places around the fire, all eyes on Kagome as she tried to decide what tale to regal them with tonight. With a dazed smile, she turned to Shippou. "What do you think?"

"Tell us about the Jewel!" he said excitedly, settling on to her lap and waiting.

"The Jewel?" Kagome laughed. "Didn't I tell you that story just last moon? I'm sure that's you've heard that story so often you know it by heart. Perhaps you should do the telling, Master Shippou," she teased, poking him on the nose. 

He laughed and looked to Rin, his companion. "You want to hear it too, don't you Rin?" The silent girl nodded her assent and eagerly sat at Kagome's feet. 

The storyteller sighed heavily and looked around the fire. "If no one objects…" No one did. "Very well then. The story of the Jewel, it is." Kagome arranged herself comfortably before beginning the tale, thinking of the best place to begin and then setting to her task. She began the tale in a low, serious voice, for this was a sacred story that was dear to her heart. It was the reason behind many things, and among it's tangled words, held the key to Kagome's own curse.

"The story of the Shikon Jewel begins long before any of us ever drew breath, except perhaps for Grandpa," she added with a giggle. A small chuckled went up through the camp, everyone watching the old man from the corner of their eyes. He only sniffed and poked at the fire again.

"Go on with you," he said with a slight huff. 

"It begins, a many tales do, with a woman. Like in many tales, this woman was beautiful and wise beyond all compare. And like in many tales before, there was a man who wanted her above and beyond all reckoning. But unlike most tales, this woman did not want her devoted. This woman was named Midoriko, and she was a great warrior of power and purity. A descendant of the Shrine folk, it is said that Midoriko's own bloodline is the one that fueled the gypsies. She was a human woman gifted with the power to protect the humans from enemies that sought to destroy them. She was the first of the Gifted."

Inuyasha, still sitting in the cart a fair distance from the fire, swiveled his ears in that direction when he caught a few childish shrills about a Jewel. Now, all his hanyou energies--and there were quite a few--were centered on hearing the words coming from the pretty Gypsy girl as she told a tale of her people.

"Frustrated because Midoriko could not, and would not, return his love, the mortal man who pined for her allowed demons to consume his body. In doing so, he became a force of unstoppable power bent on the destruction of the person whom he once loved. The demonic body continued to grow, and became so powerful that Midoriko battled with it for four days and four nights. On the fifth day, the demon pierced Midoriko's heart, and with her last bit of strength, she captured her own heart along with the demons in a crystallized form that came to become the Shikon Jewel. But that is not the end of this tale," Kagome said with a smile.

"The Shikon Jewel was given to a village to protect. It was stolen and passed around for thousands of years until falling into the hands of a priestess, nearly five centuries ago. It was then that the Jewel entered into the history of the Higurashi clan, when the very same priestess fell in love with the young _Laoch _of our clan. It was in that single act that they both betrayed vows made to their people for a love that was riddled with distrust and raw fear, and in that single act, they caused the shattering of the Jewel."

A few collective murmurs went up around the fire and Kagome paused in her telling until silence befell them once more. "Once the Jewel was shattered, and both lives destroyed, the task of regathering the shards fell into the hands of the young daughterof the _Laoch _. Hers is a tale of great adventure and danger and love, but that is another story all together. In the end, she died before the Jewel was ever finished. Now, it lays in two pieces, scattered across this great world. One half of the Jewel is held in the hands of the Higurashi Clan's greatest enemy, and the other is in the hands of their greatest pride. It is said that one day, the curse placed upon the clan will be broken, and the daughter of the gypsies and the chosen one to stand with her, will once more make whole the Jewel that was broken."

Another collective murmur went up. Shippou, still seated in Kagome's lap, suddenly yawned loudly. The young woman laughed. "Yes, I think it's time we retire for this night." Nods of assent were given and the gypsies began to make their way toward their tents for the night. Miroku and Mushin were taking the first guard shift, and they made themselves comfortable near the flames. Hojo used his power to lower the fire to a warming ember blaze before heading to his own tent for the night.

"Good night," Kagome called to them. Some responded with words, others with waves. Some were too deep in thought or tired to respond at all. She didn't mind. Instead, she carried Rin and Shippou in her arms, back to the tent she had set up earlier. Once they were settled, she steeled herself and walked toward the cart with an extra blanket in her arms.

Inuyasha was awake, and looking deeply thoughtful, when Kagome walked up beside him. "Here," she said stiffly, shoving the blanket in his arms.

"Huh?" he quipped, blinking out of his daze and looking from the blanket to the girl.

"It gets cold out here at night," she said calmly. Inuyasha studied her for a long moment, then unfolded the blanket and tossed it over his shoulders.

"Thanks," he muttered gruffly.

"You're welcome," Kagome said before turning to go. Her people were polite strangers, and for some reason, that bothered her. Kagome had always been a friendly person, able to connect with anyone she met on some level or another. It threw her off balance when she was unable to get a good reading off of someone. He would only give her enough ground to take one step before rushing back. 

As she curled up beside Rin and Shippou inside the tent, Kagome's thoughts were millions of miles away. Mostly they revolved around the Jewel, the curse, and her father. She thought about her ancestors, the _Laoch_ and the priestess, who had risked everything they had for each other, and lost. She thought about the _Laoch's_ daughter, after who she was named, and the adventures that befell her. Kagome also thought about the struggles she knew were coming in her own life. It was almost time. She could feel it in her blood. Soon, the curse would take hold of her, and the simple life she so adored would be utterly lost.

****

A/N: Okay people, I'll try to get chapter 5 out in a week or so, bare with me. It's going to take me a while to get through this story, but you're support--and reviews--with get me through it. Come, let's all form together and collectively review to give me incentive!


	5. Chapter 5

****

A/N: Okay, here is chapter five! I'm glad people are liking this story. It's a different idea, I know. I just like a fantastical or unique idea with my work. Oh, on a side note the word 'laoch' is Gaelic and it means 'great warrior'. I decided to use it for the leader of my gypsy clan because I've always loved the Gaelic language. I'm not very good at Romanian, lol. Well, on with the story, yes?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, I would not still live at home. *sigh*

Curse of the Gypsy

Chapter 5

Like the day before, the entire clan was up with the sun. The camp was packed and moved and left no sign of having ever been there. And like the day before, Kagome's cart was in the lead. Rin and Shippou had decided to ride with Souta and Kohaku; the two boys enjoyed playing with the small children almost as much as the two loved annoying them.

Kagome was tense as she drove her cart toward the town. They were about an hour outside of their destination, but she was still dreading the negotiations she knew were to come. That was one of the hardest things about being a gypsy. No city wanted them. No town welcomed them. If they performed, they were watched and tolerated, but gypsies were never embraced into a society. Always outcasts.

"You seem upset this morning, Kagome," Sango commented when she and Kirara trotted alongside the cart. "What's the matter?"

Kagome gave her friend a wan smile. "I'm not looking forward to performing this afternoon," she said lightly.

"Nonsense," Miroku scoffed, riding up at her other side. "You're our main attraction. And you can't tell me that you dislike performing because I know that's a lie."

"I didn't say that I didn't like dancing," Kagome said with a smile. "I just said I wasn't looking forward to it today. I have a headache, that's all."

"Another one?" Sango commented. "You've been getting them a lot since last summer."

"Don't fret over me Sango," Kagome said a little more forcefully than she intended. She regretted it when Sango dropped her head in submission.

"Forgive me, _Laoch_," the girl replied. "I'll return to my duties."

"Sango…" But she had already turned Kirara and they were bounding off to the back of the line.

"She worries," Miroku said, watching Sango run off. "She means well."

"I know she does," Kagome sighed, rubbing her aching temples. "Everyone does. It just makes it harder for me." 

Miroku gave her an understanding look and then smiled. "Why don't you switch rides with me? A good ride might help clear your head."

Kagome grinned. "That might be a good thing. I could go ahead and get everything squared away before the caravan arrives."

Miroku bowed his head. "As always, you are as wise as you are beautiful, Kagome."

The young _Laoch_ rolled her eyes and pulled the reigns of her horse in firmly until he broke his trot. Then, she climbed off the cart and walked around to the back. Inuyasha was sitting rather comfortably, leaning casually against a pile of clothing. Kagome felt annoyed when she saw his comfort, but made it a point to deal with him later.

"Miroku will take you the rest of the way," she commented, hopping into the back beside him and digging around until she pulled out a small bundle wrapped in a deer hide. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Sure," he muttered, trying to sound nonchalant. He watched her from the corner of his eye as she dug around. Kagome looked fatigued, and pained, but she also looked extremely disturbed by something. He could smell the frustration radiating from her and it peaked his curiosity. 

Kagome jumped from the back of the cart as Miroku dismounted from his horse's broad back. He climbed into the cart's driver's bench and took up the reigns as Kagome hiked up her long skirt and swung into the saddle, material bunched up around her thighs. The deer hide bundle in her arms was stowed in the saddlebag. Her riding clothes were still packed somewhere in the wagon, but she didn't have the patience to dig them out and change right now. She just needed a ride.

"I'll see you in town," she called over her shoulder to Miroku. She messily tied her fall of hair into a knot, then dug her heels into the side of the beast before it leapt forward in a gallop. In a matter of seconds, she had disappeared around the bend in the road and was out of sight. Only a small cloud of dust signaled that she had even been there. 

"Does she do that a lot?" Inuyasha asked, more rhetorical than expecting an answer.

"Truthfully?" Miroku asked, looking back at the hanyou with a half-smile. "She's been doing it a lot more in the past year or so."

"I'd ask why, except it's none of my business," the hanyou commented flippantly. The monk-in-training laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You're trying so hard not to be interested, aren't you?" 

Inuyasha scowled. "Interested in what?"

"Her," was all Miroku said. His violet eyes sparkled, daring him to disagree. 

"I'm not in the least interested," Inuyasha said vehemently, taking the dare. 

"Good," Miroku nodded. "Because if you were, there are several men in this clan who would happily slit your throat for it." 

"I take it you are one of them," the hanyou snorted.

"Oh, absolutely," he agreed, looking back to the road and steering the horse away from a rather deep-looking pothole. "But not for the reasons you'd think."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Inuyasha challenged.

"I'm good at reading people," Miroku commented. "When I was adopted into the clan, I received a little bit of empathy as my Gift. It allows me to get inside of people's heads."

"You can read my mind?!" Inuyasha asked, eyes wide. He was suddenly fearful as thoughts of Kagura and his plan flashed.

"No," Miroku said, setting his fears to rest. "I can read moods and feelings, not actual thoughts, and not all the time, only when the person is close to me. I've only a touch of the Gift."

"Does anyone in this caravan read thoughts?" Inuyasha asked, eyes flicking to the train of following carts.

"Sometimes I think Kagome can, but no one in our clan has that particular power," Miroku explained. "Everyone here does have some sort of Gift, and it's a wide range."

"Everyone has a Gift? Even the demons?"

"Yes." Miroku turned his head to study the hanyou a little better. He didn't fully trust Kagome's new stray; he seemed rather shifty. "When someone is adopted into a gypsy clan, they exchange blood with the clan's _Laoch_ and take in some of a gypsy's power, even if they already have a gift of their own." 

"Exchanging blood…sounds painful."

"Not really." Miroku held up an exposed wrist. There was a small lateral scar down the center of his skin, healed over and clean, but forever a sign of his place in the clan. "I only had to do it once. Kagome has done it with almost everyone here. Only difference is that she never gets a scar. It only stays on those who are adopted. Since she is a gypsy from birth, it always heals over. Mystically."

"Sounds kinda creepy," Inuyasha commented, his ears going back.

Miroku shrugged. "We're all a little creepy."

"What are you planning to do in the town we're going to anyway?" Inuyasha asked, tactfully changing the subject. 

"You know, loot and pillage," the other boy commented causally, flicking the reigns. 

Inuyasha blinked for a moment. "You're lying," he said calmly.

"Does Kagome lie?" Miroku countered. That made Inuyasha's eyes widen. They were…going to…pillage? That's when Miroku began laughing again. "I never get tired of that," he said after a moment. "Your face is worth Kagome yelling at me." 

"What do you mean?"

"There is one ultimate difference between a _Laoch_ gypsy and an adopted, like myself. I can lie."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome happily and carelessly rode down the road, not looking back even once. The wind on her face felt good and the bunching muscles of the beast beneath her gave Kagome a high of freedom as she rode harder with reckless abandon. It was when the horse beneath her began to tire that she slowed their pace and continued on leisurely to the town waiting for them at the end of the road. 

Long before she saw the town, she could smell it. Wood fire and soap and meat wafted to her nostrils and Kagome became slightly nervous. Her body tensed as she watched houses come into view. Dealing with townspeople was always her least favorite job as _Laoch_, but what was worse than dealing with officials, was dealing with outriders.

The snapping of a twig to her left registered in her ear and Kagome slowly reached for the deer hide pouch at her saddlebag. She pulled it on to her lap, untying the strings causally, as if she didn't know there were four men, two on either side of the road, with swords bared. They would kill her in a second if they thought she was a threat, but one woman alone on horseback was hardly a threat. She would probably have been subjected to their merriment if she was any other woman. But as it was, she was not just any woman. She was Kagome Higurashi, _Laoch _of the Higurashi clan, and she was victim to no one. 

Out of the deer hide came a long bow, carved and polished meticulously, and along with that came a long shafted arrow. She deftly notched the arrow in her bow and kept it at her side. If anyone showed aggression, Kagome knew how to take them down. As it were, she felt the presences around her intensify. The town limits were only a few yards away and the horse, oblivious to the human emotion in the air, continued for it calmly.

None of the town outriders came onto the road, and Kagome fired no shots. She simply rode forward calmly, her head high, and entered the town. Once across the border, it was forbidden for outriders--the guardian warriors of every town in the land--to attack any guests. 

With the threat gone, Kagome packed her bow and arrow away again. She steered the horse in the direction of the town's leader. Once out front, Kagome dismounted and tied the lead rope of the horse's reigns to one of the waiting posts. She felt the eyes of the townspeople on her, but she proudly adjusted her vest and skirt, then entered the building with the regal walk that any queen would envy.

The town official, a small balding man with beady eyes and a suspicious air about him, looked up when the gypsy entered. He scowled to himself when he saw her coming. He admitted that, although he despised the race of gypsies, he did find the young leader of the clan that seasonally rested at their town to be striking. The grace in her rolling gait, the curve of her neck, the cool spark in her eye all gave the impression that the girl was not to be taken lightly. 

"Ah, _Laoch_, you return to our humble town once more," he commented, getting to his feet from behind a large mahogany desk. 

"Good sir," Kagome said, falling to a deep bow. "I have come to ask your permission for our clan to break our fast here so that we can restock our supplies and fix our equipment before we continue to Malay." 

"My answer is as it has been every year," the town leader said respectfully. "You may stay as long as you need on the outskirts of town, but you must depart by first snow."

"We were delayed," Kagome explained softly. "So we shall only be staying until the day after tomorrow."

"So be it," the leader complied. "We look forward to your performance this evening." 

Kagome flashed a small smile and bowed again. "Thank you, sir." Then she turned to leave.

"May I ask," he halted her, "what delayed you this year?"

This was a bad question and Kagome clenched her hands. Having a non-clan boy travel with them was one thing, but having him stay in a village when his allegiances were not clearly shown was another. If the town leader discovered that Inuyasha was not of the clan, he could have the hanyou killed, and Kagome for bringing him here. Still, she would not send him away while he was still injured--or at all if he desired to stay. Kagome could not lie, but she could dodge the truth.

"We were forced to stay due to an injury to one of my charges," she explained. "We could not move him until we were sure it was safe."

"Of course," the leader said, a condescending glint in his dark eyes. Kagome pretended not to notice. 

"I shall go await the rest of my family," she politely said, and this time she really did leave. The leader didn't notice how loudly her heart was beating. Kagome gave nothing away when she was in her true form as _Laoch_. Now, she rode back out to the edge of the village and waited another thirty minutes for the rest of the caravan to come down the road.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha was amazed by the efficiency with which the gypsies worked. They seemed to move as one, all knowing their proper place, their designated job. He was properly dazzled by their ability to set up their entire camp in less than an hour, and then they began arranging some sort of performance site. 

The camp was at the edge of the city, and edged at the forest. Using some of the large overhanging trees, they hung large bolts of fabric to give a curtain effect. There was also a small, sheer tent beside them where the gypsies all took turns changing from their sensible clothing, into bright and extravagant costumes. 

Inuyasha was still in the cart. He had gotten up and walked around quite well before, but he was tiring quickly and since he had no job to perform, settled back in his seat for the duration of the performance. He watched Yumi bring out her harp once more, dressed in a lush maroon dress with ribbons in her hair. She sat on a small stool beside the circle that would act as their stage. It was lined with flowers and ribbons, giving it a true carnival appearance. Yumi plucked a few strings on her harp, silencing the excited murmurings of the camp.

Kagome, who had not yet changed into her costume, stood beside her mother and addressed the camp with a smile that Inuyasha thought looked more strained then usual. "We're just about ready for our first performance of the season, Higurashi clan," she said loud enough for everyone to hear. "It's time you go into town and summon our patrons."

There was a loud cheer from the clan and they all began calling out chants, some in different tongues, and laughing happily as they ran through the streets of the town. The girls handed small ribbons out to the townspeople--a gypsy request to come see a performance. The town, which had been rather unwelcoming to Kagome when she appeared, was overjoyed now that there was entertainment to be had. They followed the happy gypsies as they crowed and hollered loudly. 

Grandpa Higurashi had pulled out a violin-like instrument, and taken a seat beside Yumi. They provided the music for the performers, whom had no other acts to give. Inuyasha watched, feeling a bubbling happiness in his chest despite himself. The enthusiasm of the gypsy clan was contagious. 

When people began to gather around the stage, the first act commenced. Sango, dressed in a black and bright pink body suit, stepped out from behind the curtains. Her hair was bound in a high ponytail, and she carried an armload of items ranging from small wooden hoops to knives, and a large bone shaped like a boomerang hung over her shoulder. Kohaku followed after her, dressed in a body suit similar to her own, only with blue instead of pink in the design. 

They took opposing positions, one on either side of the circle, and began their joint act. Being talented in the arts of fighting and hunting, both Sango and Kohaku were masters of handling all kinds of weaponry. They dazzled the crowd while tossing deadly implements back and forth to each other and juggling them as if they were toys. What truly stunned the crowd was when they performed a choreographed sparring fight. Each move perfectly matched, each attack blocked just so, it was like a dance. Even Inuyasha was impressed.

"They know each other's styles by heart," Kagome whispered, sitting on the edge of the wagon beside him. He jumped a little, disgruntled by how the girl could sneak up on him. Sure, he smelled her before she showed up, but her scent was all around the cart already. 

"They're pretty decent," he returned. He would never admit that he was amazed. He'd never seen humans of their age fight in such a way.

"I agree," she said with a smile. "Sango trains Kohaku in this rhythmic pace five days a week, usually during the nights when they have guard duty. Kohaku is a very quick study, but he is hesitant to fight. Sango has to nudge him quite a bit."

"Ah," Inuyasha commented, half listening. They were finishing up their act, both out of breath and tiring. "What's up next?"

"Next is Hojo, the fire-tamer. Then is the Siren Sisters. After that is Kouga, Patch, and Spike. Meanwhile, Miroku and a few of the others mingle in the crowd and do little things for the crowd." She pointed to a few of the waiting performers, and the others mixing with the crowd. The air was filled with true fair-time happiness.

"When do you go on?" Inuyasha asked, looking over to her. When she had been pointing, Kagome had leaned in closer to him, and she now realized how close she was. Heat ran to both their faces as they pulled back and looked away. Kagome coughed once, getting to her feet.

"I go on last," she said while arranging her skirt. "I should check on the others. I'll see you later Inuyasha."

"Yeah, ok," he said, watching as she walked calmly away, and knowing she wished she could run. It was tough acting cool when one's insides were always ten steps ahead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hojo's act was pretty amazing, juggling flaming objects, spouting and killing flames to astonish onlookers. He almost managed to set himself on fire, but everyone did that occasionally.

The Siren Sisters came on, adding their vocals to stun the crowd as they performed four songs along with the music provided by Grandpa Higurashi and Yumi. 

Kouga, Patch, and Spike provided a showing of acrobatics and mock-fighting. Because they were demons, they could do a lot of moves that a human could not, and it only served to amaze the crowd more. 

During the acts, Miroku, Souta, and a few of the performers not on the stage, walked among the crowd to perform small tricks. Miroku was a master with the slight of hand, who also did palm-readings. Souta could do a few tricks to entertain the children and make them laugh. Kaede sat at the back of her wagon and read tea leaves for the people of the town, telling fortunes and informing the girls in the town when they would find true love. 

Kagome took the opportunity to change into her costume, and help Rin and Shippou--who would be joining her during the first part of her act--into their own.

Once Kouga and his two lackeys had finished their act, the stage was cleared and the gypsies looked to the curtains, waiting for their main attraction: the dance of the _Laoch_. Yumi began playing a lively melody on her harp and Grandpa Higurashi soon joined her. The Siren sisters were sitting with the musicians now, and added their lovely voices into the mix, setting the stage. 

First, Rin and Shippou appeared from behind the curtain, dressed in bright red and green. They sprung around, preparing the crowd. Once the music hit a certain note--a hidden signal within the song--both children scurried over to the curtain and performed a small, choreographed scene.

That was when Kagome appeared. She had changed from her normal wear into a costume, like the others. Hers was a dress pieced together in harlequin fashion from many different colored fabrics. It fit her perfectly around her torso, falling open at the waist where a long slit ran up the front, parting the bottom at mid thigh. The sleeves of her dress were long and baggy, adding a mysterious flow when she raised her arms. Her feet were bare, apart from the small gold and silver chains that hung around her ankles. Her arms were adorned with golden bangles and her neck was laden with several necklaces. The one that stuck out the most was a large gold cross, forged in a gothic design, with a large lavendar jewel in the center.

It was instantaneous, the moment Inuyasha's eyes fell upon the necklace, he felt the power in it. How was it, with so many demons in and around the camp, that no one had found it by now? It was impossible not to know that it was the Shikon Jewel…or at least, half of it. He narrowed his amber eyes as the girl finished her dance with the two children.

Rin and Shippou parted from the stage with applause because no one could resist the two adorable kids. The music and song died some, resonating at a darker, more sensual level. The lively good-natured tune was fading from the air, replaced by a slower song. Kagome took a stance in the center of the stage that looked hauntingly like a defensive fighting pose. When the Siren sisters began singing a new song, her body moved with their voices. She moved in perfect sync, body rhythmically in motion, performing intricate steps as if they had been made only for her. 

All of her life, Kagome had been trained in dance. Her body was perfectly created for it. Her inner grace and her musical ear made her unrivaled by anyone in the clan, and possibly anyone outside of it either. Everyone in the clan loved when she danced, and everyone in the clan paused when she was doing so, to watch and marvel. 

Kagome happily lost herself in the music and her dance, flowing freely as if she was the only one there. It always happened when she let go of all her worries and fear. Dancing was her only escape from what she knew was coming, the only things that still held the thrilling joy that came from doing something loved.

Inuyasha watched her dance, watched the faces of all the clan. They were serene and subdued, humbled by the beauty and skill of their leader. That was when he realized the truth. When he saw the love and respect on the faces of her family, Inuyasha knew the reason no one had ever tried--or at least succeeded--in stealing the jewel that hung around her neck. There was power in that girl he hadn't begun to understand yet.

But he would. And before they reached the safe haven of Malay, the jewel would be his.

****

A/N: Okay, the end of chapter 5. I hope to get chapter 6 out soon. Thanks to all of my faithful readers, you give me the strength to keep on writing! 

****

Kaekoe: I'm so happy that you like my story. I love gypsies--I am of gypsy blood myself--so I thought it would be a lot of fun to write this. Thanks for the review!

****

Miko Sakura-sama: I'm very pleased that you like this story. I know I took a little while with the update, but school has been hard. Now that it's winding down, I hope to make my updates more regular! Thanks for the review.

****

MNG: Here's chapter 5 for you. 6 is on the way, never fear. I'm so happy that you like this story though. I'm really honored that my work keeps you coming to fanfiction.net! 

****

Drake220: I'm glad you've taken a liking to this story. Yes, I always hate when people make Inuyasha into a complete idiot, or a hormonally driven sexaholic. I think he has intelligence, maybe not much maturity at times, but he's far from stupid. I actually like Kagura, which may sound strange because she's a villain and stuff, but I think she's an awesome character. And apart from the Naraku factor, I don't think she'd be that 'villainous'. Anywho, thanks for the review!

****

Princess Sapphire: Ah, yes, the chief will be revealed in chapter 6, along with more about the thieves. (I love thieves, hehe!) And more background regarding Kagome's curse is to be revealed as well, so stick around! Thanks for the review!

****

Hanyou punk chick: I'm glad you like the story! Here's and update for you. Inu + Kag, as if I'd write anything else!

****

Ana: I'm glad you like the story! In fact, I'm glad you've read the story! Here's the update you wanted!

****

Jschu25: I'm glad you like the story, and here is a little more for you to read. Thanks for the review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, sorry for the delay in this chapter--I was having a little trouble getting it to sound the way I wanted it. I really like this story and how it's unraveling. I don't think it will be all that long, but it will be getting more exciting--honest! You guys really make me happy that I decided to go with this idea and write this story. I like my ideas to be unique and I am so glad that there are people who enjoy a good AU. Speaking of which--my Inuyasha AU 'A Fighter's Story' has been nominated for an Elimination award (the address is on my bio page) so please everyone vote for me! Also, it has been nominated by the Inuyasha Fanfiction Guild for best Drama and Best Romance. Keep your fingers crossed for me everyone!

Solin: Here is that chapter you were waiting for. I'll try to get 7 out in the next two weeks so bare with me!

Demonmiko: Lol, here it is! The next one will be out soon, I hope!

Remix-69er: Well thank you very much for the review and for reading. I hope you stick around for more!

Drake220: You're becoming one of my serial readers, aren't you? I try to give enough detail to make it visible without going overboard because too much detail slows down the story. Yes, I do read that--but I do it like once a month so there are like 4 to read at once. I've loved Kagura since she's been introduced, I think she has a lot of spunk, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

MNG: LOL, I'm so happy that you can review a chapter without reading it! Yeah, I was going to do a Princess-fairy tale kinda story--but I was sad because a lot of people do really stupid versions on that. I decided I was going to do a gypsy story because I am half of a gypsy--and my grandmother sent me a few pictures from Romania and I knew I just had to write a gypsy story. Sorry, this story's chapters won't get much longer than they are right now--I'm very bad with that. Thanks for reading!

Miko Sakura-sama: Thanks for the support! Like I said before, I try to keep my details enough to get a good visual but not so much that they slow down the story. Don't you just love Kagura? She's so cool, I just adore her. I get out in about 3 weeks so all I'm worrying about now is finals and finishing projects--so that leaves me a little extra writing time. I hope your end of school is going well!

Maru Maru: Well, eagerly await no longer because here it is. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you stick around for more!

Brlousee: Hi, and thanks for the review, lol. I'm glad I can hook you--and I hope you are still enjoying BtRs too! The curse will be explained in the next chapter--promise! You'll discover Rin's Gift in the next chapter as well, so just hold on to your hat!

Jschu25: Sorry it took me so long to update--thanks for the review and enjoy!

Vereia: I'm glad you like it--here's the next chapter.

PixieStix: Yes, I am Gaelic and I love everything Gaelic. My father is very Irish--and his family is very Irish. I can't speak Gaelic very well, but I can understand it fairly well and I love the music. I am very honored that you like my story and I do hope you'll continue reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha--if I did, do you think I would still be taking Physics?

Curse of the Gypsy

Chapter 6

The performance went on into the night, until even the last villager grew weary and had to retire for the night. The gypsies went about the task of cleaning up, changing their clothes and eating their meals before bed. Rin and Shippou had long before fallen to sleep near Inuyasha in the back of the cart, so Kagome had to carry them off to bed. She didn't mind, of course.

Inuyasha, when he was alone again, stared up at the stars with a sigh. The camp was now silent--even the crackle of the fire silenced by Hojo. The hanyou had always liked sleeping out of doors, even though he'd never admit it. He had been doing so since his childhood. Still, as the young boy grew into a man, he maintained his love of the wild. It always made him feel free, unbound by the rules and expectations others placed on him. He felt un-tethered, like his own man, and that was a feeling he didn't often have.

In the guild, one did not often get his own choices. The chief told them where to go, what to steal, and how much of a cut they would get. When there wasn't a job that required a particular talent; they were free to come and go as they please. The catch was that if you stayed at the guild home, you had to abide all of the guild's rules. Inuyasha had never been much of a rule-abiding citizen.

As he fell into the darkness of sleep, he wondered what it would be like to be a young leader in charge of the lives of others. His mind wandered to Kagome, as it often did when there was no one around him. What Miroku told him had made him think, and when he watched her dance, it made him realize just the kind of spell she wove over the people around her-- what she was beginning to weave over him.

Sleep took him before he could continue on this train of thought, and he fell once more into dreams of a faceless girl and ancient destinies. The kind of dreams he had had since a child. The kind of dreams that left you to wonder where the line between fantasy and reality blurred.

* * *

When Inuyasha opened his golden eyes to the world again, he was surprised. There were no gypsies fixing food around a burning fire. There were no gypsies arranging tents and cleaning spaces or hitching carts. In fact, there were no gypsies anywhere in sight.

He sat up abruptly, jarring his shoulder in the process, as he swiveled his head around. There was no one in the camp, apart from him and the horses. At least, he thought there was no one there. That was when he picked up her scent and turned around.

Sitting on the driver's bench of the cart was Kagome, head bent over clasped hands, her mouth moving to form words he couldn't hear. He noticed she clutched something in her hands, but couldn't say what it was. For a moment, he simply watched her, wondering what she could be doing. Then it occurred to him-- she must be praying.

As if sensing his revelation, Kagome ended her prayer and looked up. Turning until she saw him watching her, raven hair framing her face and falling unbound around her shoulders messily. She smiled. "Good morning."

After the initial moment of silence, where they were both intensely studying one another and trying desperately not to admit such a fact, he spoke. "Were you praying?" he asked. No sense beating around the bush. Inuyasha arranged himself so that he was now facing her.

"Yes," Kagome answered with a nod. Her midnight eyes were clear and honest; her entire demeanor seemed relaxed and open. Inuyasha was at once drawn into a lulling sense of safety. It took him a moment to catch himself.

"Where is everyone?"

"Today is the Sabbath," Kagome explained. "Our day of rest. No one will work today. Instead Mushin and Miroku conduct a sermon, and since it's a dishonor to address the congregation inside of a camp, they do it in the forest. But you don't have to worry, they aren't far away."

"I'm not worried," he said with a frown, but his thoughts were elsewhere. Inuyasha had heard about such things-- congregational sermons where monks and priests talk to the people about God and their duties and such. Religious acts, where the men of the cloth suckered peopled into believing what they believed. He had never gone to one since _he_ did not believe in religion. "Why didn't you go?"

"Someone has to protect the camp," Kagome commented, hopping down from the driver's seat. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she tucked whatever she had been holding into a pocket. It was then he noticed she wasn't adorning her usual long skirt, but a pair of patched leggings instead. She noticed his gaze and grinned. "I went riding this morning. It's hard to ride in a skirt."

"I wouldn't know," Inuyasha commented with a wry smile of his own.

"I could get you some breakfast if you want. There is left over venison strips or some bread I purchased yesterday."

"No fresh food?" he whined. Already he was becoming spoiled.

"No," she said while shaking her head and digging out a few strips of dried meat. "No one cooks or works on the Sabbath. It's considered unholy."

"Gypsies and your crazy religion," he sighed while grabbing the food from her hands.

"We simply have strong faith," Kagome explained. "We believe that one should follow God's law in life, not just in death. This is how we are able to enter Heaven when we die, and it's the only way to see those we love after our souls are freed."

"Is everyone in your camp that religious?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. He couldn't imagine people being so devoted, no matter if they were gypsies or not. No one in the guild gave anything about religion apart from Kagura-- who held strict to her penance and attended a sermon once a month.

"Some are," Kagome explained. "Mostly it is out of routine more than faith. That's why Kouga always wants to guard camp on the Sabbath." She smiled a little, linking hands behind her back and rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"You two fight over the job?"

"No!" Kagome said with a laugh. "I always love attending the sermons, especially when Miroku speaks. It's like he's another person when he talks about faith and God--you can just tell that he was born to carry the faith. He has such a voice for Gospel, you would not believe it of one such as him." She paused to giggle a little to herself, then shook her head. "I just stayed behind today so I could care after you when you woke up."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Kagome pointed to his shoulder. "Kaede says that needs to be changed, and I seriously doubt Kouga would have done it-- or you would have let him for that matter. Would you allow me?"

Inuyasha was a little confused by her manner, asking permission and being polite and happy. It made him feel off guard. He was not the kind of man who enjoyed being off guard. "If you want."

Kagome reached around him and grabbed a small basket with two jars and a roll of bandages. "Kaede left this for me," she said as she helped him out of his shirt. "It might hurt a little, but that means that it's working." Expertly, she began unraveling the bandages. Once the first layer was gone, she bunched them up and tossed them in a pile to the side. She could wash them in the river later and reuse them again.

"Are you a healer?" he asked while watching her.

"What do you mean?" she responded, looking up as she finished with the last layer.

"Miroku told me that all gypsies have a Gift. Do you have a healing Gift?"

The question was innocent enough, but Kagome seemed to grow darker and silent. "I don't have a Gift," she said quietly. "I heal because Kaede taught me." It was the kind of tone that one used when they wanted a subject to be dropped. Inuyasha decided to do just that.

They were silent for a while as Kagome looked over his wound. It was healing nicely-- in fact, she would give it another two days before it would be completely healed. Opening the jars, she applied the salve from the first jar to the wound. Inuyasha twitched-- it was cold and stun. The second was warm, and soothed the pain out of his muscles. In fact, it began relaxing his entire body. He sighed a little, letting his shoulders slump and hanging his head to relax his neck. Kagome's hands were cool and gentle on his wounds.

"For one who asks so many questions," she commented, breaking the silence after a while. "You say nothing of yourself."

"What would you like me to say?" he countered, watching her carefully, suspiciously. Kagome looked back at him innocently. She had no ulterior motive, no desire to harm or trap him. She was kind, though some could interpret that as weakness. Inuyasha saw it as a great strength. There were people who would die to protect such a person-- an entire camp full of them.

"Where you were born is a good beginning. Perhaps a little of your parents, or of how you became a thief. Just a little of yourself, nothing more. I will ask nothing of you, Inuyasha, that you don't want to give freely."

He thought about this for a few minutes and, with a little sigh, decided that she deserved a little. She had saved his life after all. What could it hurt?

"I was born in Malay," he began, his clawed hands twitching as she began to wrap his shoulder again. "My mother was the youngest daughter to a wealthy family and my father was a great demon lord. I don't remember my father at all, he died not long after I was born. My mother died when I was about eight-- I was raised in her house in the city. After she died, I was cast out as some kind of abomination, so that was when I started stealing." It wasn't as melancholy as it all sounded. Inuyasha had long since been over his past, though mentioning his mother did strike a bittersweet chord in his heart.

"I have a half-brother," he commented after a moment, as an after-thought. "We don't get along that well. He thinks he's better because he's a full demon, and he's just an ass." Inuyasha paused to ball his hands into fists as thoughts drifted to his older brother, and his smug regality that left Inuyasha sick to his stomach. "But I guess he thought it was shameful to have someone of his relation wandering the streets alone, so he brought me to the thief guild where I still work."

"It must be hard," Kagome whispered. She had finished her task and was now seated beside him, knees drawn up and being hugged to her chest as she listened. Her eyes were sad, but not with pity. If she had pitied him, Inuyasha was afraid of what he might have said or done. Kagome was not the kind of girl who would pity someone who would not want it.

"It's not all that hard," he admitted. "I have a few friends from the guild. There's Kagura for starters. She's a classy girl, for a demon, and she's the object of my brother's affections. Basically the only one who can get anything out of the icy bastard. We usually work together, me and Kagura. Then there's her little sister Kanna, and Yura and Hiten and the chief. There are a bunch of us-- most I don't get along with-- but there are some that I consider friends."

"That's good then," Kagome agreed. "I wouldn't want you to be lonely."

"Why do you care?" he countered again. It was somewhat fun to have a conversation with the gypsy girl.

"Because, I never want anyone to feel lonely," she said with confidence. "That is why I bring so many stray people into our clan."

"You are rather strange, aren't you?" he asked with a smirk.

Kagome fixed him with a level gaze. "Perhaps I am," she said slowly.

"Are you going to give me your life story now?" he asked with a smirk of his own. He was getting that tingly feeling in his stomach, the kind he always got before he'd steal a kiss from a pretty girl in the guild home. He'd have to be careful to keep it in check.

"Only if you tell me how you got shot with an arrow," she countered with a smirk of her own.

"I asked first," he taunted.

Kagome conceded. Her head back, face upturned to the sky, she closed her eyes and thought of a place to begin. "I was born on the road, halfway between the mountains and Malay. My mother said it was under a lucky star, so that I was blessed. It was not long after that when my father took us away from our clan. Papa, Mother, Grandpa and I traveled around on our own or with caravans, selling wears and living our lives. Souta was born in Chahaira, the market city in the East. Only a few seasons later, when Souta was barely four years, Papa was killed in a fire. My family tried to settle and start a new life, but we were gypsy and welcomed nowhere. So she traveled, and picked up others as we went until… we were here. That is just how things are."

"Why did your family leave your first clan?"

"Uh, uh," Kagome said while shaking a finger at him. "It is your turn."

"The chief sent me to steal an enchanted arrow from a priestess who lived near the mountains. She caught me before I had been able to get away and shot me. I was lucky that it missed my heart, but I don't think she was trying to kill me. I got away, without my treasure, but with my life. The chief will be disappointed when I get back to Malay."

"Such is the way of things," Kagome spoke softly. "Karma catches us all."

"Is this another religious thing?" he asked crossly.

Kagome hopped up from her seat and stood in front of him now. "Religion is not something to be scorned," she said in all seriousness. "It is either embraced, or it is ignored, but it should always be shown respect."

Inuyasha always liked the way the angry and passionate emotion flashed across her face as she yelled at him. For some reason, her statement forced one from him as well. "I don't believe in God."

Kagome paused and reached into her pocket, pulling out what she had been holding before. Inuyasha now saw that it was a rosary, with a small gothic cross. Kagome surprised him when she lopped the rosary around his neck and poked him in the chest. "God believes in you," she stated. Then she smiled, and Inuyasha was tempted to believe her.

"Why?" he asked, voice no more than a whisper.

"Because he can," Kagome said simply. "A person can be anything their heart desires, and He will love them no matter what they choose to be. And if that is not enough, then I believe in you." Such an honest and innocent statement. She could never understand how much those words meant to him, how his life changed in that one moment-- he only knew that it had. Without even noticing it, without even meaning to, without any explanation as to why or even and thoughts with which to ponder such a thing, Inuyasha leaned forward just enough to kiss her. What surprised him the most was that she even kissed him back.

* * *

Kagura strolled casually through the guild home. There were people sleeping on the ground on either side of the hallway, some were children. There were a few sitting awake together, chattering about this and that score. She paid them little mind, ruby red eyes flashing from one side to the other. She was on her way to see the chief, and a distraction would only slow her down.

The chief, the man who owned the Thief Guild Home, lived in a small portion of the house amidst his wealth. A person would only see him if he sent for them, no other time. Reclusive, and known to be very vindictive, the chief was a man who demanded respect and fear. He commanded the thieves with an iron fist, and those caught stealing from the home have been known to mysteriously disappear.

Kagura was one of his pets-- for reasons she didn't entirely understand since she could barely stand the man. Her allegiances were to herself, those she considered family, and the man she loved. However, it was little surprise to her that she had been summoned the moment she returned to the guild house from her search of Inuyasha. The young hanyou was also a pet for the chief's-- but that was because Inuyasha was probably the most skilled thief of them all, and that was saying a lot.

Her thoughts stopped their onward motion when Kagura paused in front of the large wooden doors that led into the chief's private chambers. Squashing all of the annoyance from her gaze, she pushed open the door and strolled in as if she owned the place.

"Naraku!" she called out, never being one to stoop to the familiar name of 'chief'. "You called, I have come."

"Kagura," a smooth voice said from before her. And there he was, lounging on a couch, eating grapes and dressed in expensive garments. All the finery denied from the children sleeping on the floor outside those very doors. His hair, long and thick and black hung loosely around him. His eyes, as black as pitch, surveyed the demon before him as she tapped her foot on the floor and her hands on her hips. "I'm rather surprised to see you."

"You called for me," she retorted.

"Yes, but I did not expect you to return without Inuyasha. Tell me, where is my favorite hanyou?" He paused in the sentences to pop a grape between his lips, always watching Kagura. She hated how he always seemed to know what she was thinking just by looking at her.

"Inuyasha is working on a new assignment, because of his failure to attain the Arrow of Life for you."

"Really? What is he working on now?" A smirk of amusement crossed his features. Inuyasha was always scheming, always think of new ways to pull the wool over the eyes of common folk. The answer was simple-- because the boy was resentful and bitter. Naraku knew how to use bitterness to his advantage, so Inuyasha was always a good pawn to move around the chessboard.

"He was wounded by a priestess," Kagura explained, a light of worry in her eyes. Naraku's smirk grew until she glared. "But he was rescued by a small clan of gypsies. He believes, and I do as well, that this clan might be in possession in part of the Shikon Jewel."

The laughter in Naraku's eyes died. Instead, his gaze grew hard. "Higurashi," he growled.

"Naraku?" Kagura asked, becoming slightly fearful in spite of herself.

"Go," he barked. "Get Inuyasha and bring him back here now. Jewel or not, I need him in Malay."

"Inuyasha said he's be in the city in less than two weeks, can we not simply wait from him to--"

"No! I want him back here _now_." The fire in his eyes and the anger in his voice caused Kagura to balk. She bowed her head and turned to go.

"As you wish," she said in submission, hating herself with each step taken in retreat.

Once she was gone, Naraku fumed silently to himself. This was not a good thing, not at all. If he had been taken in by the Higurashis, it was easy to assume that the girl would find him sooner or later. Given enough time… they could discover what he had spent 500 years trying to prevent.

Naraku got up from the couch, shifting his clothing until he could walk freely across the room. He reached a table and on it was a small box with a lock. He easy opened it using his magic-- a magic no one else could use to open it. Laying inside, on a bed of black velvet, shone a violet jewel. It glowed with an inner light, feeding off of his age-old malice. Naraku run a finger over the flawless surface.

"Half of a whole," he mused aloud. "Half to the enemy, half to the daughter, awaiting rebirth and the herald of the end to evil." He slammed the lid of the box down. "She will suffer my curse before she can get within a hundred yards of this jewel."

With a sweep of his hand, the box was locked once more and the Jewel was sealed away.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ack! So many delays...so much to do. I've become so lazy! Actually, I've been working on my original works because I am attempting to get some of them published. Keep your fingers crossed, my darling readers, for I might actually become a professional by summer's end! Also, I'd like to thank everyone for reading _Breaking the Rules_ which has been very successful. It was a pleasure writing it, and I hope you will continue reading my other works--including my brand new series beginning with my beloved _Unexpected! _(Yes, I have no shame when it comes to self-promoting!)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All I own is a bar of soap I carved into his likeness using my brother's pocket knife, for which he was rather miffed.

Curse of the Gypsy

Chapter 7

* * *

It felt like an electric shock had rocketed through her body from the second his lips touched hers.

Kagome had been kissed before. Kouga and Hojo, her two more aggressive pursuers had both, on a few occasions, taken the liberty to kiss her. Kouga, who had been her most likely of suitors had done so several times. If she had been asked before then what she thought of the practice of kissing, Kagome would have said that she liked it just fine. But this was unlike anything she had felt before.

It felt like fire in her veins despite the icy prickles that ran up and down her spine, making her shiver. She tingled from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. It was funny that one kiss could do such things to her. Her, Kagome Higurashi, _Loach_ of her clan. The girl who had faced demons, bandits, town Elders, and angry villagers armed with nothing but her bow and her wits; the girl who had commanded her people with love and compassion since her childhood, should feel her knees buckle with one kiss from a thief. A thief of all things!

What would her father say?

A second later, all thoughts of her father were brushed from her mind as Inuyasha continued to kiss her. But then something raced through her, and it wasn't something pleasant. Like a jolt through her bones, Kagome felt the pain in the back of her head.

"Ah!" she yelped, pulling back and holding her head in hands.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha moved to touch her, but she flinched back.

"Don't…. come near me now!" she snapped, voice harsher than she would have liked. She backed up from the cart, eyes closed tightly against the pain in her head. It was throbbing now, causing her entire body to feel the ache. Even her teeth ached.

"What's happening?" Inuyasha asked, hovering within a few feet range. He didn't want to get to close in case she got afraid but he wanted to be near enough in case she needed help.

"Oh… God," Kagome said between deep breaths. The pain was easing now, but she saw the pictures flashing before her eyes. The trees, tall and luminous and forever. The arrow, sharp and straight and foreboding. The Jewel, shining and powerful and whole. And she saw the shadow, the creature of darkness with the glowing red eyes. They were memories of who she was.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said again. He was really panicking now, but he tried to keep his voice steady. "Tell me how to help you."

But when Kagome looked up at him, something in him-- something buried beneath the layers of anger and bitterness and resentment-- told him that he was not looking at Kagome. Her eyes were all wrong. Eyes that should be as blue as the midnight sky were suddenly a roiling gray color that was almost silver.

"Help?" she said and he winced. It sounded like she was shouting though she hadn't spoken louder than she normally did. Yet her voice was not alone. It was as if a chorus of voices was speaking through Kagome. She was no longer clutching her head; in fact her arms were at her side and she stood ramrod straight, like a soldier waiting for the signal of attack.

The hairs on the back of Inuyasha's neck were standing on end and he hunched into a defensive position out of instinct, ready for anything that was to come. There was something frightening about the girl now, and something eerily familiar. Suddenly, there was noise coming out of the forest behind him and Inuyasha whirled around.

Sango, astride Kirara, broke into the camp. Her skin was flushed and she was panting as if she had run as far as the demon she was riding. "Kagome!" she called. The girl who was Kagome looked over at Sango and frowned. A pair of horses followed Sango into the camp, these bearing Miroku and the healer, Kaede.

"Quickly!" Kaede announced, urging her mount forward. She and Miroku rode right past Inuyasha, who watched them with confusion. They got closer to Kagome, even as she backed away from them. Finally, with a sigh, she stopped her retreat and accepted what was to come.

Kaede reached into the pocket of her vest and withdrew something that glinted in the light. Inuyasha noticed that it was Kagome's gothic cross, the one that contained the half of the Jewel. The old healer dismounted from her horse and approached the girl, holding out the cross. Kagome didn't move, only watched them with silver eyes.

It was when Kaede got within a few steps of Kagome that the girl began to shake violently. Miroku leapt from his horse and moved forward, stopping a foot away, but ready to catch her when she fell. And fall she did, when Kaede was close enough to slip the cross over her neck. Kagome's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell into a dead faint.

Inuyasha made to go forward, but was stopped when Sango placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and she shook her head. "You shouldn't go near her for a few hours," she whispered. "She's be unconscious for a while."

He watched Miroku sweep Kagome into his arms and toward one of the tents, Kaede following him. "What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome has episodes," Sango explained quietly. "Kaede put a spell on that cross she was holding so that every time Kagome has one, it would glow. We came back as fast as we could." Sango looked over at Inuyasha. He looked back at her steadily. "Be happy she didn't hurt you."

With that, she left him to follow after the other two. Inuyasha stood alone in the open. Confusion clouded his gaze, and an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep. Kaede sat by her, gently wiping the sweat from her brow and looking on worriedly. Miroku sat not to far away, a pensive look on his face. Sango had left a few moments before, to inform the rest of the clan of Kagome's state.

"It's been weeks since she's had one of her episodes," Miroku whispered to the healer. "And the ones before haven't been this bad."

"It's because she's growing older," Kaede answered. "Her curse is growing more severe with time."

Miroku bowed his head, eye never leaving the young Loach. "It's not right," he said fiercely. "There has to be a way we can help her."

Kaede only shook her head. "The curse can't be lifted by any of us. You know the stories as well as I do."

"But they're just that! _Stories_! This is _our _Kagome," he said passionately. "This is a girl who dances and rides horses and takes care of lost souls. She's not a warrior maiden from 500 years ago!"

"You're too young," Kaede said with a wan smile. "And the curse is too old." Miroku opened his mouth to reply, but what was the use? There was no way he could change the old woman's mind or her belief. "You should tend to the boy," Kaede whispered. "I'm sure he's confused."

"Do you think he triggered the episode?" the boy asked with suspicion.

"It's likely," Kaede said honestly. "Though I doubt he knows that, or even how he did it."

"I think I'll talk to him," Miroku said with a nod. He got up and left the tent, but not before looking over his shoulder and saying, "If only to get some answers."

Inuyasha was seated on the back of the cart, feet pulled up beneath him. His face betrayed his pensive attitude and he looked increasingly worried. Miroku strolled up alongside him, without the hanyou giving any notice.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, happy to notice that it made Inuyasha jump, startled.

"What the hell!" he growled. "You don't sneak up on a person like that!"

"Shouldn't you be able to smell me before I get within distance?" Miroku asked, casually seating himself on the ground next to the cart.

"Usually I can," Inuyasha growled, more to himself that the other boy. "I'm just distracted is all."

"Um-hm," Miroku said with a nod. "Are you worried about her?"

"Aren't you?" he shot back.

"Of course," Miroku said easily. "Which is why I come to you."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What happened?" Miroku asked easily. "Kagome hasn't had an episode in weeks, but today's was severe compared to the last few."

"I-I don't know!" Inuyasha said defensively. "I didn't do anything to her. We were just talking and then...she went all..."

Miroku nodded his head. "What were you talking about?"

"Stuff!" Inuyasha answered indirectly. "Nothing I want to get into at the moment."

"Private stuff, huh? That could be what caused it..."

"Caused what?"

"The episode," Miroku said with a frown. "Kagome suffers from a rather distasteful illness. Her powers get away from her at times, that's all." With that, Miroku got up and wiped his hands on his legs before heading back to the tent.

"Wait a second," Inuyasha called, getting to his feet. "Kagome said she didn't have any power."

Miroku shook his head and smiled ruefully. "Are you kidding? She's more powerful than all of us, _put together_! She just… can't control it well."

With that, Miroku left a shell-shocked Inuyasha and returned to the tent.

------------------------------------------------------------

She was running through the forest.

No, she wasn't running. She was being carried; someone else was running. The trees blurred past as they picked up speed, trying to outrun the dark shadow leering behind them. It was something dangerous; she knew that instinctively because of the hush that fell over the forest and the feeling of dread growing in her stomach.

Kagome was vaguely aware that she was bleeding. The coppery, sweet scent of blood wafted to her nose and the warm, sticky feeling of it was coating her stomach and hands as they clutched at an open wound. There was no pain though, as if she was distanced from it.

Suddenly, they came to a stop so jarring that Kagome nearly tumbled from her position, riding on the back of someone else. She slowly became aware of other things around her as well. They had stopped beneath the branches of a huge tree, wide and open and peaceful. Her fingers brushed something hard on her stomach, something long and thin and smooth. The shaft of an arrow. But the head was embedded in her stomach, causing the wound, making her bleed.

Kagome also noticed that her other hand was clutched around a thin chain, almost a rosary chain. On it was the Jewel. It was whole! Glowing brightly, beautifully, as if calling her. Which in fact, it was. She felt the dull throb in the back of her head, the voice of the Jewel, begging her for its release.

The dark shadow leered closer over her and she thought she faintly heard someone calling her name. She felt herself being laid down at the base of the tree, like an offering on a shrine to some long forgotten God. Vaguely, she focused on a pair of eyes that looked intently at her. Gold and heart-broken.

Then the shadow fell over them and the eyes were gone, replaced by another pair of eyes. These were red and glowing with malice, but as a shadowy arm reached for her, a kind of barrier protected her. A shimmering violet veil drew up around her, protecting her as long as she stayed beneath the branches of the tree. But each time the shadow struck at the barrier, she saw it failing.

She had only seconds to react before it was all over. Still, she felt no pain, even as she grasped the shaft of the arrow and pulled it from her body. She heard the noise, the sound of tearing skin and tissue, felt the gush of blood that quickly followed, but she was still too detached to feel pain. The arrowhead, stained with her life's blood, glistened sharply in the failing light of the barrier. She barely had the strength to raise the arrow and the Jewel in her other hand, but she did it.

Then she rammed them together with all the strength left in her body. She felt the crack, and then it split in a great burst of light. The throb in the back of her head became almost too much, even as her eyes fluttered close and her arms fell over her dying body. The Jewel lay in two in the palm of her hand.

One half rolled down her lifeless fingers until it came to rest in a puddle of her blood, sinking lightly into the crimson liquid. The barrier was broken and the creature of shadow reached for the Jewel only to find one piece left. When the shadow eased toward the piece lying in her blood, he found that he couldn't touch it. It glowed, brighter than when it had been whole, the light scorching the dark creature who tried to touch it. Taking that half would destroy him.

The shadow crept back, howling in pain and anger, clutching the half-Jewel to him as he fled. There would be time to get the other half, all the time in the world in fact. Humans could come and go, but he would not. He would remain forever. He never gave a second look at the dead girl he left behind. He didn't notice that the other one who had been at the tree, the young man who had carried her while she lay dying, was still alive. Left behind to care for the gypsies who came to claim the body of their fallen, and protect the half of a jewel that lay in her blood.

Kagome jerked away, tossing the blanket that covered her body to the side as if it were trying to strangle her. She was wide-eyed and covered in a sheen of sweat. Kaede was nearby, with a cup of herbal tea at the ready. Kagome accepted it graciously and gulped it down, not even caring that it burned the roof of her mouth.

"What did you see?" Kaede asked. Kagome looked around, but saw that no one else was in the tent with them. She could, however, hear the sounds of people walking around outside. The rest of the clan had returned to the camp. "They were too worried about you, they couldn't stay away," Kaede explained.

Kagome frowned. "I had the same dream I always do," she said quietly. "Except…"

"Except what?" Kaede asked. She leaned forward enough to place the back of her hand to Kagome's head. There was no fever, no sign that she had ever been ill.

"There was someone new in it this time," Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Really?" Kaede asked, now giving Kagome her full attention. "What happened?"

"In my dream, I always start out under the tree…" Kagome said with a thoughtful pause. "But I never knew how I got there or how I was hurt, but this time… I saw who brought me there."

"Who?" the old woman questioned, her brow furrowed in thought.

"A boy," Kagome said in a soft voice. "He carried me to the tree, where I could be protected long enough so that the shadow wouldn't get me until I was dead."

"A boy? How strange!" Kaede said with a sigh. "I've never heard about Kagome, the one in the stories, having a husband. It's quite perplexing."

"I don't think they were married," Kagome said thoughtfully. "I don't think he was human." This made the old woman start. "He ran too fast to be human, and he carried me the entire way."

"Interesting," Kaede muttered, looking at Kagome strangely. "You are holding something from me," she observed. "Speak."

"Do you remember if the story of the Shikon Jewel mentioned of that who would stand with the daughter of the clan?" Kagome commented.

"I remember."

"Perhaps he was that, the one who would have stood beside her against evil," Kagome cracked her knuckles anxiously. "But she died before they could stand."

"Is that what you saw?" Kaede asked beseechingly.

"I believe so," Kagome responded.

Kaede was silent for a few moments. "I find it hard to believe that the daughter of our clan would stand with a demon."

Kagome smiled somewhat wistfully. "Love knows no race, Kaede. If she found love, with any creature, then I wish she could have found happiness."

"That is why she was reborn again," Kaede said with a smile. She reached over to run her weathered hand over Kagome's soft cheek. "So that she can find happiness in you."

Kagome smiled. "Then I should keep my heart open, to find my love."

"That you should."

"And if I have found him already?" Kagome asked. "What should I do then?"

Kaede was silent a long moment, studying the petite girl sitting before her. There was a nervousness in the tension of Kagome's body, but there was a calm look in her eyes. Something that had not been there before. "Then you should tell him all, about the curse and what is to come. For both your sakes."

Kagome nodded, getting to her feet slowly. Strength had returned to her limbs and her head was once more clear. She drew the blanket off of the grown and hung it around her shoulders. Drawing a steadying breath, she took the first step out of the tent to face the worry of her family.

* * *

A/N: Gah! I can't believe that took so long! I'm really, really bad! I'm sorry! I throw myself at your mercy. I promise the next chapter will be out sooner than this one. Honest!


End file.
